


Whisper Words of Wisdom

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (sort of), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childbirth, First Time, Forced Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Protective!Alby, Sweet!Minho, minewt, shy!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is Prince and his kingdom is in money problems, so his father arranges a marriage with a rich boy who will help the family out of debts. <br/>Newt is a young Prince who is forced into marriage with someone he doesn't know and lives across the world. His kind is only on the world to provide children, norhing more. And everyone keeps reminding him that.</p><p> </p><p>(Long description here) </p><p>Minho is bound to become King of a big realm. He is first born and also a Magna. </p><p>Magna's are great warriors, beautiful strong men or woman. Magna's are normally to marry a Gemma. Gemma's are small, quiet, graceful, shy, above all beautiful and meant for pleasing a Magna and providing children. </p><p>Newt is born a Gemma. Everyone always minded how he looked. Beauty before brains. He wished he wasn't a Gemma, because now some king far away from where Newt had ever heard of, had asked Newt's father for his sons hand. <br/>Newt has no choice to do else, but obey and get taken from home. </p><p>When Newt arrives in the Potentia kingdom. The culture is different. The clothes, weather, food, music, buildings, people, social understanding. Newt arrives in a new world and meets Minho, who needs to give him a child. Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Minho is bound to become King of a big realm. He is first born and also a Magna. Magna's are great warriors, beautiful strong men or woman. Magna's are normally to marry a Gemma. Gemma's are small, quiet, graceful, shy, above all beautiful and meant for pleasing a Magna and providing children.   
> Newt is born a Gemma. Everyone always minded how he looked. Beauty before brains. He wished he wasn't a Gemma, because now some king far away from where Newt had ever heard of, had asked Newt's father for his sons hand.   
> Newt has no choice to do else, but obey and get taken from home. 
> 
> When Newt arrives in the Potentia kingdom. The culture is different. The clothes, weather, food, music, buildings, people, social understanding. Newt arrives in a new world and meets Minho, who needs to give him a child. Fast.

The Potentia kingdom was huge. From the Frigore sea to the Torreo deserts.

It was a kingdom with many enemies, but none that could defeat them. Potentia had over a Billion people living in it.

Most people were happy; plenty of food, no rebellions against the royal family because the Ferus family always made sure there was no war destroying homes and families.

It was easy to say that the Potentia kingdom was one of the merriest and peaceful kingdoms around.

Of course there were more kingdoms in the realm. Like the great Venustas family, who did things the old ways: Magna's above all. Gemma's below all. Gemma's are to make children. Magna's are to fight and rule.

Venustas were a rich family. They had oceans of gold and chambers of diamonds. They possessed most gold in the entire world, and the family beheld a good name because of the growing beauty of every new generation.

The two kingdoms didn't have much to do with each other. They lay far away from one another and were both too conscious about the other’s welfare.

But everything changed when the two kingdoms decided to get together.

•••

Minho rolled his eyes as his father returned from the council room with a bunch of guards around him.

He bowed lightly to show respect, but not deep enough to show submission. "How was it Father?"

King Chang Ferus the twelfth nodded at his son. "It was a good conversation my son. I have set a deal. The poor messenger had to travel two months straight to get here quickly. So I laid everything out as soon as possible." His father informed Minho, who nodded his head.

He didn't know why his father kept finding all of this so important, and why did he keep informing Minho about it? Normally King Chang always sent him to train and get better.

"You're getting married, my son. I have arranged a beautiful Gemma for you."

Minho chocked on his spit.

"The hell you did?!" He yelled at his father. "Is this serious?!"

His father sighed before nodding.

"But I'm not ready! I can't have an Anima yet father. Marriage isn’t something I want any time soon!"

King Chang sighed and sent away all guards with a hand gesture. They all marched through doors to give them some privacy.

The king took a deep breath before placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, but the latter shrugged it off.

"This isn't right, dad. I can't get married. I can't take time to love my Anima. I need to train, I need to fight." Minho looked at his father with a glare on his face.

Was his father really ruining his life today?

The king shook his head. "My own flesh and blood, thinking so low of me. No my son, it's different."

His father gestured for Minho to follow him to his study; Minho followed with a groan and a sigh.

When they finally got to the place, the king gave Minho a bunch of papers. "You don't have to read them. Just look at the numbers." His father instructed, making Minho grumble softly.

He watched one of the many papers in his hand. The first number that appeared for him was -2908100.

"Hm?" He asked himself before taking another paper. -45673210

More and more -34563103 -23345732 -21146432

"What is this?" Minho asked the king impatiently.

His father sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Debts, my boy. These are debts of my kingdom."

Minho's eyes widened. "What? They can't be! These are enormous numbers! Dad, how could you let this-" His father cut him off.

"No. I'm not wasting the money. People are proliferating faster and faster. There are three times more babies born this month than last year altogether. People are increasing in numbers, and they need food and home."

Minho nodded. He understood.

People shouldn't suffer from hunger or cold, his father always made sure they didn't. The kingdom Potentia was famous for that.

"And my marriage?" Minho asked, laying the papers back on his father’s desk.

"The Venustas family has plenty of money. And also an unmarried Gemma. He's beautiful and young. An excellent Gemma. He will not be here for you to love him; you barely have to spent time with him at all. All you need to do is pretend for parties and make children."

Minho couldn't take all of it in for a second. He was getting married for money? That was something he never thought would happen to him. "Why did the Venustas agree with it? Isn't their precious young Gemma for some other rich bastard?"

The king rolled his eyes at Minho. "My son, we have the power of people behind us. We have a good name and a big folk. They have the money and a good name. Getting together would make us stronger than any enemies who want to end up teaming against us. And the first Magna child that will slip out of your Gemma, will be the greatest king this world has ever seen."

Minho sighed; it was indeed a smart plan. Venustas are rich and beautiful, Ferus are strong and powerful. A great combination if you'd ask anyone.

"My son, I have already send someone to report about your Gemma, who will be your Anima soon. After he arrives here." The King grabbed some other papers from his desk and handed those over to Minho.

"Everything I know about the Gemma is in here. We will talk more into this, but there is no stopping it. You are allowed to lay with other people whilst you are married, so don't think that I ruined your love life here. Look into the report, the Gemma will be here in two-to-four months and after that, you'll be married soon."

Minho sighed and nodded to his father, before turning around to go train and maybe later in the evening look into the report. Now he just needed to sport it off.

~~~

Newt woke up by the sound of Alby's voice.

The older man was grumbling under his breath while opening the curtains of Newt's chamber.

When the light hit Newt's eyes, he groaned and rolled over, so his face was buried into one of the many pillows.

Alby grumbled some more, while turning Newt's bath on and placing down some clothes to wear.

"Newt. It's time to get up." He said firmly, but Newt was barely still conscious and started snoring softly again.

Alby rolled his eyes and approached the huge bed. He climbed on top of it so he could shake Newt (who always slept in the center) awake.

"Newt. It's a big day. You should wake up now. I'm running your bath with water, you should get in before it gets cold." Alby said, shaking Newt a little more until the boy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hmm? Alby? What’s going on?" Newt asked, slowly sitting up in the bed. He stretched his arms up and groaned again.

"It's still early Newt. But we have a long way to go."

Newt sighed when he realized that today he was moving to the Potentia kingdom, to marry some Magna he didn't know. Newt's shoulders sagged in and he huffed.

Alby smiled at the young prince. "It's going to be okay. I have exclusive access to come with you and keep being your personal servant." Alby ruffled Newt's hair before helping the small young boy out of the bed.

Newt didn't protest. He never did. He hardly ever complained about anything, really. It was just supposed to be this way. He was born a Gemma, who didn't have a voice to be heard, didn't mean much to the world, unless it was about beauty and children.

"You're going to see so much more of the world. Not only the palace and its garden, no. The Potentia kingdom is huge and has a rich nature. You're helping so many people with doing this, Newt. You're a great person." Alby said, while helping Newt to undress and get in the tub, which was still warm.

Alby also took Newt’s diamond navel piercing out, so it wouldn't get infected by the water. Every Gemma in their culture had a piercing chosen when they were born.

Newt sighed when he lay in the bath; his entire life would be thrown away. Not that he had much of a life, but his home was being ripped away from him. The only thing he really felt good with (not counting Alby).

Alby washed Newt all over, like did every day. Their relationship was platonic. They were best mates – nothing romantic or sexual. Alby didn't like the Magna-Sapiens-Gemma system. It was discrimination. Stereotypically, a Magna was strong and powerful, Sapiens were smart and strict, Gemma's were beautiful and for sex.

Newt's father was a lord. A good lord indeed, but a bad father. He was a Magna; Newt was the only Gemma in the family, which made him precious.

Newt's father never really saw Newt as a son though. More like an unwanted daughter. So ever since Newt was a little boy, Alby took the job of being a Father for Newt. Newt was a shy and quiet boy. He never really talked to anyone and didn't have many real friends. But with Alby, it was different. Of course, Newt wasn't talking his ears off, but still, he talked and smiled and told Alby personal things.

Alby was born a Sapien. He was indeed smarter than normal people, and learnt much faster than them. He knew about how to treat Newt and how to make him open up. He’d always known that Newt was going to get married against his will, but the Sapien swore to himself that he will make sure the boy is okay. As much as he could, at least.

"So... Have you seen a picture of your soon-to-be-Anima?" Alby asked, while washing his hair with coconut oil (which was the secret of Newt's soft hair).

Newt shook his head. "No I haven't." He talked softly, hardly audible for most people, except Alby, who learnt how hear Newt's whispery voice.

"I’ve read a story about him once." Alby informed his prince, while running a hand through his hair. "Like to hear it?"

Newt nodded his head and whispered. "Yes please." Alby knew he needed distraction now.

"Well," Alby started, pouring some water over Newt's head. "There was once a great warrior. A warrior from a great house with a great name. He was strong and handsome. He trained for his battle against a lion. If he won, he would become a great Magna, a true one. So he prepared himself to fight the great creature. When he walked into the cage of the hungry beast, he didn’t hesitate to attack first. The great Magna grabbed the lion by its mane and killed it quickly, not wanting to waste time or energy. He killed the beast in record time and became a man. A big strong and brave man." Alby told Newt, who was listening with wide eyes.

"A brute, strong beast, who will own me for his pleasure soon." Newt whispered in a soft voice.

Alby sighed, because they all knew the truth.

~~~

Thomas snorted after Minho told him about his father’s plans. "I hope your Gemma is hot at least." The younger boy said, making Minho roll his eyes.

He looked through the report of the king, which included a sketch of the younger prince.

He handed it to Thomas, who whistled when he saw it. "He's attractive. Wow. Very beautiful face and body structure."

Minho huffed out a laugh. "He's almost fully clothed."

Thomas smiled. "Well, he's hot. You'll like him."

"Whatever. I only have to keep him pregnant, but it still feels as a waste of time you know." Minho rolled his eyes again.

Between training, eating and sleeping, there was no time for breeding and pretending to be in a relationship.

Thomas hummed. "Yeah, it doesn't sound like you. You know... enjoying yourself."

Minho glared at his best friend, raising a raven eyebrow. "I often enjoy myself. Thank you very much."

Thomas bit his lip. "You're more like a horse... You know. You keep going on. And on and on. Eating, Working, sleeping, working, eating, working, sleeping, working..."

Minho started chuckling. "It's good we're friends. Else I would've kicked your ass for calling me a horse."

Thomas laughed. "Yeah whatever. I'm the best personal servant around, and let me tell you as a Sapien - Gemma's are able to breed many children. But they are human beings. They feel. Remember that."

Minho shrugged. "It's going to carry my heirs. Nothing more. It’s his only purpose in life."

Thomas sighed.

~~~

What Minho hated about Thomas, was that the boy made him think.

While he was busy running his routine, Thomas' voice kept nagging at the back of his head, always coming back somehow - saying his stupid Sapien smartass stuff which made Minho feel... guilty?

When Minho though about the Gemma, he felt his insides ache.

The boy was ripped away from home, taken from family and friends for a forced marriage. To have children with someone who looked like a bear for him.

Minho sighed and slowed down to take his shirt off.

It was hot outside. And when Thomas' speeches started to get through Minho's mind, the boy always got nervous.

Maybe this entire Anima marriage wasn't as easy for the Gemma as it was for him.

~~~

Newt was ushered to the carriage for his months long journey to the Potentia kingdom.

He was wearing his comfortable traveling clothes - a greenish dress and travel boots; a kerchief to cover his head, except his eyes, nose and the tips of his hair.

This was typical clothing in their culture, but a little more fancy. Mostly covered in trinkets and gold.

Alby was by his side, leading him with a firm hand on the Gemma’s lower back.

Newt's father, King Venusta, stood there, waiting to say his one last speech until the next time they would speak. Probably when the first child is born.

The king gestured for Alby to get out of earshot, who nodded his head before stepping aside.

The king watched Newt in disappointment. Newt bowed lowly for his father. He bent down to his knees and came back up after five seconds.

Newt could only hope he did right.

"Newton. This is the only chance in life you will get to have a purpose. To be worth something. If I don't see a child coming out of you in two years, I will torture you. Torture your pathetic body to death. Am I clear?" He asked Newt coolly. He grabbed the boy’s covered chin, who tried to keep quiet and nod his head. Talking was one of the forbidden things after all.

"I swear to the gods. Being a Gemma was a shame enough. But a bad Gemma..." The king shook his head in disapproval. "I want you to please your Magna. Please him good." he said with a last look in Newt's eyes, before releasing the boy’s chin harshly and turning around to walk back to the castle, followed by his guards and all people who weren’t to travel with Newt.

Alby came back to Newt's side and gave him a handkerchief to wipe the tears away before they spilled.

Then, the dark skinned boy helped Newt into the carriage, making sure his dress was all the way in before climbing next to the terrified Gemma.

"I want to say it's going to be okay... but-"

Newt looked at Alby with big eyes. Tears in there and sadness all over his face.

"But my life is over and all I have is one purpose." Newt said in a croaked voice, laced with emotion, and muffled by the cloth over his face.

Alby shook his head, being emotional himself. He was with the boy since the very beginning, from the moment of Newt’s birth. He thought he'd die here, where his heart belonged - but no. He'll follow Newt to the end of the world.

"I'll do everything to make your life less miserable. I'll be here. Always." he laid a hand on Newts knee. "It's okay."

Newt shook his head.

It's not.


	2. Welcome to the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need comes to the end of his journey, and starts a long adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still is a bit of a introducing chapter. Next chapter is more action. 
> 
> For the traditional Potentia clothing I was so bloody inspired by Indian Traditional Clothes. I love it. Yessss. 
> 
> Look some of it up if you are bad at imagining things :)

Newt's eyes opened softly to the feeling of Alby's hand shaking him awake.

"Newt... Look outside." The older boy whispered and helped Newt carefully to an upright position, because the long journey made his body stiff.

The young prince looked outside the little window and only saw the burning sun at first. But when he blinked his eyes a few times, he saw the outside world.

A beautiful field with fresh green grass and huge animals walking outside, peacefully eating.

Newt gasped and crawled closer to the window. The animals were enormous, had necks that reached to the sky, long legs, and big eyes.

"Wow..." He said and hung out of the window with the upper half of his body - he was just skinny enough to fit through the window. "What are those?"

Alby smiled at the prince. "Those are Giraffes. They don't harm you. Beautiful, aren't they?" Alby said, while Newt watched the animals in fascination.

The carriage moved fast; they would be in the Potentia Kingdom soon.

Newt knew that, but the landscape was so beautiful here that it didn't really matter for a little while.

Alby watched through the other window. It had been a long journey, but not too bad. Newt was okay; he tried to act natural mostly.

The prince had been on his, what woman call 'period', but it worked different for Gemmas.

Once in every two months, there’s a day when they can't produce children. They have stomach pains, headaches, nausea, and they bleed from their birth holes... All of that Alby knew wasn't pleasant.

Newt had always been bad on his 'Period'. Even if it lasted one day, Newt always curled up and felt miserable for the entire time.

It happened a week or so ago. The entire party had to stop the journey and take Newt into a hostel, so the prince could lay down with the limitations of the carriage, in a real bed.

Alby made sure to keep Newt from falling out of the window, which could absolutely happen with the bad roads here.

"Hold on tight Newt, don't fall." He warned, making Newt chuckle and climb back inside the carriage.

"Is it so beautiful everywhere? I love it, all the animals! I've only ever seen farm animals." Newt said with an excited smile and bright eyes.

Alby wished the boy could stay an innocent child...

"It's a very huge country. At least twenty times bigger than where we come from. There are so many new things you can see." he told Newt, who listened in interest before the carriage stopped abruptly.

Newt flinched and grabbed Alby's arm tightly. "What's happened?" He asked in a whisper.

Alby shook his head. "I don't know... But put on your kerchief."

Newt was scared robbers or land pirates were here to steal their money, food and horses. Or rape the Gemmas... Or sell them as slaves across the sea.

It was illegal to have slaves in both the kingdoms, but that didn’t stop people.

He’d heard horrible stories about this, but still wasn't allowed as Gemma to have a weapon to defend himself.

Alby helped Newt to cover his face quickly before the door flung harshly open.

Newt gasped and scooted up to the corner, Alby standing defensively in front of him.

A young, small man stood in front of them in armor. He had a helmet over his head, but was wearing short pants and short sleeved shirt.

"What do you want?" Alby asked firmly, smelling the person was a Magna, although a lot smaller than him. But the man had a sword - Alby had bare hands and a prince to protect.

The man huffed out a muffled laugh, before throwing his helmet off completely.

Long blond hair fell out of the helmet, and with the smoothness of a Princess her face turned into a smile.

"Hello Alby, darling! Good afternoon, Brother my!" Her sweet voice said, making Newt release a breath.

The dark skinned boy sighed in relief when he saw it's Sonya.

Sonya stepped forward and hugged Alby before pushing him aside and hugging her startled brother.

She has become very muscled and strong in the time she trained. And she also looked a lot darker. Her skin shaded to brown, making her glow beautifully and look well trained, unlike Newt who was skinny and deathly pale.

She squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed his unclothed forehead. "You must be dying from the heat inside that."

Newt shrugged a little only. It was what he had to wear, that was how it went for Gemmas in the Venustas Kingdom.

"Throughout the time I spent away from home, I've learned to let go from old traditions. I guess that's not something you can do my Newtie. Aye?" She asked before approaching the door of the carriage.

She called out for the horse riders to keep going with the journey, and climbed inside, closing the door.

Alby sat next to Newt, who was happy to see his sister after two or three years. And Sonya took place on Newt's other side.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asked from under all his clothes. He missed her so much. She was his favorite sister (he had about 17 siblings).

Sonya smiled at him. "Well, my youngest brother is getting married. I immediately put my world tour and training on hold and came to catch up on you." She said and patted his knee. "You must be very scared. I don't know the Prince personally, but he isn't a bad person. They are a respectable family."

Newt nodded, but didn't really feel comfort. His family also was a very respectable family. But they didn't treat Newt well, just well enough for a Gemma.

"So, how is the training going?" Alby asked Sonya change the topic from the only thing Newt didn't want to talk about.

Sonya squealed at that. "It's amazing! I'll be ready soon to get up against a lion. I literally cannot wait to get my title. And my trainer said I was doing so well that I might as well go train with the champions of this year’s Olympus!"

Newt smiled softly under his clothing. At least only his world was falling apart.

•••

Minho had bad time sleeping for months.

He has been training more and harder, slept worse and less, and ate almost only salads and vegetables.

He said it was for his training, but he himself knew it were nerves.

He was thinking about the Gemma almost the entire time. And not in a good kind of way.

All he could think about was the time it would take and how stupid it felt.

He tried to tell himself that they only needed to have sex and that's it. But that felt wrong.

The Gemma was a prince, not a slave.

Minho jumped into the river to swim a few laps. Summer was kicking in, and the weather was only getting hotter. When his sweaty body came in contact with the water, he sighed, moaning softly at the good feeling.

"Getting turned on?" Thomas asked from where he sat on the shore.

Minho glared at him. "It's shucking hot out there. At least I am not dying of dehydration."

Thomas huffed out a laugh, already having recalled a few facts about dehydration, but keeping his mouth shut, because Minho was very cranky lately.

"So... I've seen that the wedding will take place in two weeks. That's fast aye?"

Minho rolled his eyes while swimming around. "Aye." He replied before going under water, missing whatever Thomas was saying.

When he came back up, Thomas watched him impatiently.

Minho shrugged. "I don't want to think about it." That was true. The wedding made him feel like klunk and even though his father tried to make it up to him, Minho still stayed pissed off.

Thomas rolled his eyes as Minho ducked under again.

When he came back up Thomas watched him. "Your Anima can arrive any moment now. It's time for you to start getting ready for him, because this is not the way you can act when you meet him. And I'm serious."

Then, Thomas took his shirt and shoes off before jumping in the lake and splashing water over Minho.

"Whoops." He said with a laugh before they started splashing each other.

•••

Newt had fallen asleep with his head on Alby's lap and feet on Sonya's.

He hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time, but with Sonya singing softly like his mother, and Alby playing with his hair, he’d fallen asleep quickly.

When he woke up, the carriage had stopped at a big fancy building.

A guard knocked on the door before opening it.

"Your highnesses. We are instructed by King Chang Ferus himself, to get you inside and ready to meet the Prince of Potentia Kingdom. You and your party are almost at the borders of the main city. Welcome to your new home." The guard was a Sapien, Newt noticed, yet still he bowed for Newt, which nobody had ever done for him, because of his status.

The guard had almost no clothes on - only a short pair of pants and armor, which was very out of the law where Newt came from.

Alby cleared his throat and stepped out of the carriage, only to help Newt get out safe.

Sonya stayed behind and talked with the Potentia Guard, who looked pretty interested in her, since their clothing was nearly the same.

Alby guided Newt inside of the building smoothly, where a few ladies squealed when they saw Newt. One of them told Alby they were the ones to take care of Newt's appearance for today.

Alby sighed. This was going to be a long day.

•••  
"When you meet him, you will be on your best behavior." King Chang warned Minho, who just wanted to train and not talk to this man.

"You can ignore me, but I will punish you if you don't behave in public with your Anima. Handle him as trash behind closed doors, I don't care, but we need to keep this bond." The king added.

Minho rolled his eyes. "I will behave to him, but you do realize you’re telling me to 'behave' and then rape him later."

The king looked angrily at Minho. "It's not rape! He is made to make children."

Minho huffed. "So. I have to force myself on him because he was meant for that?!" He yelled at his father.

"Yes!" The king yelled back.

Minho crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make any shucking sense."   
•••  
Immediately Newt was ushered out of his clothes and put under a fountain of water, which these women called a 'shower’. It seemed magic to Newt.

Alby stood on the other side of the curtain that gave Newt a little privacy from women, who readied his clothes.

"So... This isn't a bathtub." Alby stated, making Newt giggle from the other side.

He washed himself, which he hadn't done in a long while. It was always Alby who cleaned and dressed him. It felt weird to do it himself.

"Do you need a hand?" Alby asked, also feeling a bit weird about the situation.

Newt shyly pocked his head out with a tiny smile. "Yes please..." He whispered.

Alby smiled and grabbed the coconut oil to help Newt get clean.

•••

Minho was staring at the picture of the Gemma.

He was young. Smooth. Bright eyes. He looked stunning.

But too young. Minho's fingers traced the paper.

"What a mess..." He whispered, already tired of the plan before it started.

And don't forget... He felt guilty.

•••

When the two stepped out again, Alby's shirtsleeves were soaked. Without caring much, he helped Newt to get dry with a towel. Then, he dried Newt's hair, making it stand up in all directions. The dark skinned boy laughed and ruffled Newt's hair.

Sonya laughed at the pair before stepping up to them.

"Hey Newt... I have to tell you something. Ummm... The clothes they have for you are not like our common clothes. They tried to adjust it a little to our culture but..." Sonya grabbed Newt's hand, which made the Gemma flinch away.

Sonya tried to loosen her grip when Alby gave her a warning look, and she gently guided Newt to the group of women with the clothes.

The prince gasped when he saw them.

Alby came to stand next to Newt. And even the Sapien was shocked by the common clothes here.

Sonya gulped. "Umm... They tried to make it look like our own style, you see." She pointed at the kerchief and the dress colors. "But... I don't think they get our culture for real."

One of the women came out of the small group; she had a smile on her face and wore clothes that looked even worse than ones laid out for Newt.

"My prince," she bowed her head, but nothing more. A Magna, obviously. "We have to get you clothed and ready for our royal family. Please allow us to dress you up." Her skin was a brown shade of dark, like all the people’s over here, and her amount of clothes wasn't enough for Newt to feel comfortable.

Newt looked at Alby and back to the girl, who was watching him with a steady gaze.

Alby nodded to Newt, and they both walked with the woman to a room with pillars and a small stage, on which Newt was ushered to stand on.

There were more people in this room; most looked at Newt in wonder and amazement.

The young prince pulled the towel closer around his body. His face flushed with light pink.

He has never been so naked in front of people, expect Alby.

Alby helped Newt to step on the stage, and three women pulled the towel away from Newt's grip. The poor boy was trembling from nerves and blushing in embarrassment of his skinny frame.

Newt heard people whisper things to each other. Here and there he got a word.

"He's skinny."   
"Beautiful hips. Can produce many children."   
"Cute face."  
"Firm curves. Very lean."  
"Pretty for a man."   
"Would make excellent children."

Newt tried to tune it out.

A woman tried to put some underwear on him, but he flinched away, and slipped off the little stage and into Alby's arms, who caught him in a hug.

"It's okay." The older boy said. "Gotcha."

Alby looked at the woman, who had raised an eyebrow at Newt's reaction.

"Am I allowed to do it for you, ma’am?" He asked and she nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and handed Alby the undergarment.

Alby pried Newt off him, and helped the boy in his underwear before he answered. "No. It's just, where we come from the prince isn't allowed to even show his face to people. Here he gets stripped down the moment he stepped in."

The woman nodded her head at Alby. "That must be shocking. I'm sorry if we offended you. But there is no shame here. We all have a body. We all have flaws. We are an open folk here. You should get used to showing your body. You're a Gemma after all." She told Newt and Alby, who both nodded, but still weren't amused. "And I have to say I'm impressed by your hips. You can carry many babies."

Newt didn't want to hear it.

When all Newts basic clothes were on, he needed to get in the rest of the dress.

Alby helped Newt climb back on the stage. "It's okay." He said and the women got to work. None of them a Gemma, Newt noticed.

First, a beautiful red-laced skirt with a little gold was put on him. It reached all the way down to the ground, hanging low on Newt’s hips.

The shirt that matched the skirt was pulled over his head. It was a short t-shirt, leaving his collarbones on display along with his flat stomach.

A golden necklace with red stones was fastened around his neck and matching bracelets found their place on both his hands. They also replaced his bellybutton piercing with a one of red stone, similar to those on his hands and neck.

Alby had to admit Newt looked beautiful. But too naked for their culture.

Everyone looked at the young prince in awe, the entire room silent.

Newt felt all eyes on him. He blushed at how naked he felt at this very moment.

The woman from before came up to him. "Don't forget this," she put a kerchief on his head that also matched the shirt and skirt. "You look wonderful."

It only showed the fact that he wanted to be covered. But it was only decorative, not having much effect. The aspect of having a kerchief was to cover how he looked like, back home.

She bowed before stepping aside.

Newt got help from Alby and Sonya to step off the stage, not wanting to be disrespectful by ruining his new clothes.

Newt turned to the woman and bowed in thanks, but didn't say anything.

Alby and Sonya lead him back to the carriage to finish their journey to the Capital.

When Alby handed Newt a mirror to watch how he looked like, the Gemma sighed.

"They made me a whore."

Sonya shook her head. "Here this is not how whores look like, Newt. You wear common clothes. I know it's shocking. The first time I had a summer away from home, they told me to take more clothes off. I was slower and kept getting easily tired in my thick home clothes. I had to let it go."

Newt looked at his sister. "Are you telling me to let home go?"

She looked at him with a sad expression before nodding.

Alby sighed. What a mess.

The carriage went on to the city.

•••

The entire Capital was around the castle, all trying to see someone from the royal family or to meet the new one.

The kingdom was happy to have a wedding coming along.

The story that was made up for people was that Minho saw a drawing of the Gemma far away from where he lived and fell in love. They wrote letters to each other and would finally meet each other now.

It was made up good, Minho thought. He hoped the story had also been told to the Gemma so they wouldn't start their meeting wrong.

He stood in his finest clothes together with his father and mother and all important people, waiting for the arrival of the Prince.

Minho tried to look excited, making an act of it, as his folk needed money to stay alive, and the Venustas had that.

It was Minho's task.

•••

Newt didn't look outside the carriage to watch the landscape.

He was too terrified to do much but stare at the space in front of him.

He was slightly happy for the less clothes because he was sweating in the heat of the country. And the nerves, of course.

A guard on a horse rode next to the carriage and handed Alby a paper, before whispering, "Orders of the king to his son. I will return immediately back home. I was instructed to say to burn the letter when you've read it." And gone he was.

A secret delivery.

Alby nodded and closed the curtain of the carriage, if the letter was to be burnt, he needed to make sure nobody was listening.

Alby tapped Newt on the shoulder. "Read this."

Newt blinked with his eyes before opening the letter with trembling hands.

'Newton. There is something you have to do for the sake of your family and life. You have to get a child as quick as possible, which you already knew. But my spies have noticed that the Prince is not very excited to meet you. Make sure he will get excited for you. Else I will have to chop your and his heads off. Pretend to be madly in love. Do whatever he says. You know what happens otherwise.'

Newt gulped. He looked at Sonya, who was reading along with him.

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "You will find a way to warm him up to you. You are hot and cute."

Alby nodded. "I will help you find a way. We can do it together."

Newt could only sigh. He had to pretend as if this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He needed the Magna to fall in love with him.

•••

Minho's legs began to annoy him because of the long waiting.

Then suddenly, the sound of people cheering and crying out for attention got Minho looking up.

A golden carriage and many men in shining gold armors walked to the great palace, horses with diamond trinkets galloping peacefully.

They surely were a rich family.

The golden carriage stopped right in front of the stairs that lead to the castle. A guard of the Venustas opened the door slowly. He turned to the Ferus family; Minho looked at the carriage in expectation.

"See here, Knight Sapien Albert Einstein, Princess Megna Sonya Venusta and Prince Gemma Isaacson Newton Sangster Venusta." The guard bowed deeply for the Ferus family and stepped aside for a dark-skinned male to step outside.

The man bowed for the Ferus family too, before offering his hand to a young lady in man armor, who ignored the hand and smiled at the Ferus family. The woman stepped aside; Minho remembered her from a few years ago. He heard she was doing the same training he did when he was younger. Very interesting.

Minho watched with big eyes for the next person who would walk out. His to-be-Anima.

His breath was taken away when a beautiful young fair-haired boy stepped out with the tiniest of all smiles on his face.

His cheeks had a small pink blush on them and his eyes were darting around. They were bright and brown as the drawing showed.

A beautiful flat stomach, no muscles or signs of training. And an oddly attractive piercing in his navel.

The dark-skinned boy helped the pale boy to the ground. Minho thought that the boy looked extremely attractive in the traditional clothes of Potentia.

The Gemma walked up the stairs with a shy smile, right to where Minho stood.

The Magna watched his future Anima with big eyes. How was he so beautiful?

Minho was too frozen in spot to actually do something and let the Gemma know he wasn't crazy. Oh shuck, was he drooling?!

The boy bowed respectfully low for the royal family, getting an approval nod of the king to stand back up.

Newt looked at Minho and came forward.

The young Gemma was a lot shorter than him, so when he stood right in front of Minho, he had to look up.

The Gemma blinked with his eyes two times, before Minho noticed everyone was watching him. The crowd, his family, the Venustas, the Gemma.

It was his time to do something. Something that would convince people.

He looked back into the younger man’s eyes.

Gently, he took one hand of the slightly trembling Magna, and slowly brought it to his lips to kiss the white, tender knuckles.

He didn't miss The Gemma’s blush.

"Welcome to the Potentia Kingdom. My Prince." Minho said, and the crowd began to cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that the clothing znewt wears is for Whores, but that's how it makes Newt feel. 
> 
> Minho thinks Newt is hot. You're welcome.
> 
> Next chapter more Minho. And more minewt


	3. Making agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and minho moments. They make some wedding agreements.

After the meeting, the royal family took the travelers inside the huge palace.

Newt couldn't really take his eyes off Minho. The Magna was looking wonderful in his red robe (that matched his own), his arms were uncovered, huge muscles standing proud and brave.

He held Newt’s hand longer than necessary before releasing it, and offering his arm instead. And don't forget the very cheeky smile.

Newt linked their arms together; he looked around to see Alby nodding in approval, and Sonya had two thumbs up. 

He was doing it just right and the thought made him sigh softly and lean against the taller boy.

At least he could act as if this was good and okay.

Minho cleared his throat, making Newt look up in his bright eyes.

"Excuse me?" Newt asked, fluttering his eyelashes, which he knew people adored when he did that. (At least Alby always gave him what he wanted if he did it)

Minho grinned at him. "I said that the clothes suit you. And I admire your piercing, it matches amazingly."

Newt nodded his head, trying hard not to blush too much. His gaze dropped to his feet. They moved steadily into the large palace, on the smooth floors.

Newt suddenly realized that they didn't give him shoes and he wasn't wearing any. It felt oddly good and free.

"Thank you." He said shyly, ducking his head when Minho kept staring at him.

Newt wasn't very good with the amount of attention, it was all too new. People used to not spare him a glance while being hidden under the robes and clothing.

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Newt looked up to see the king sitting on his throne. The man looked powerful and intimidating, like his own father; the only difference was that his father would rather die than sit on a throne made of iron.

All people made a half-circle around the throne; Newt noticed that he and Minho were the middle point.

Alby stood close behind, but kept a respectable distance. Sonya was close to other warriors; they looked very amazed by her.

Newt noticed there weren’t many women in the room, and too many Gemmas mixed with Sapiens and Magnas. But no women.

"Welcome to our kingdom. I hope your stay will be pleasing. If not, I'm always here, so is my son Minho and my wife the queen." The king’s voice was loud and echoed through the halls.

Newt tried not to flinch, but he squeezed himself closer to Minho instinctively - Magnas were there for protection, Newt had always been taught. (Alby also said that they tend to be very possessive)

The king smiled at the new guests. "A servant will show you your rooms. Princess Sonya, You are free to host us at dinner in a few hours." She bowed for him.

"Thank you my lord." With that, she walked away after the servant, lingering a look at Newt. She mouthed 'you can do it' before disappearing around the corner.

The king looked at Alby. "You, young man, will get a room close to your prince. As personal servant, you are always allowed close to your prince." Alby looked grateful for that. He wasn't going to let Newt alone, and for sure not too far away with the huge Magna.

The king’s gaze went to Newt, who looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"From now on you share a room with my son. Minho, son, take your beloved to your quarters. Rest before dinner. Perhaps have a bath. After that we need to make wedding plans." The king watched the entire room light up with smiles when the word 'wedding' was spoken.

The king gave a nod. "Dismissed."

Minho sighed and looked down at Newt, offering him to come along. "Shall we?"

Newt nodded and together they walked to Minho's rooms.

They were followed by Alby, who didn't know what to think about the 'sleeping together' thing. Back home it was a tradition to lay with your Anima for the first time, but they weren't back home anymore...

•••

When Alby reached his room, Newt unhooked himself from Minho with a soft apology and walked over to the dark-skinned boy, who leaned against his bedroom door.

"I'll be close by... See you at dinner?" Newt asked softly. Alby nodded and kissed the Gemma on the forehead for a quick moment.

Alby was scared for the innocent boy. Scared that he wouldn’t be staying so innocent for much longer. It made Alby sick, so he hugged Newt close to him, and whispered in his ear. "Take good care. If anything happens... Just scream and I'll come."

And then Alby cleared his throat, slowly giving to Newt the letter that his father had given. "You have to burn it. Do it secretly." He slipped the letter in Newts hand, who hid it in his skirt.

Newt nodded solemnly, smiling at Alby before they let go of each other. Then he walked back to Minho, who watched the scene with interest.

They hooked their arms back together, and walked the small distance to their bedroom.

"Should I be concerned? Or jealous?" Minho asked with a smirk on his face.

Newt chuckled lightly, letting it grow into a full giggle. Did that sound too fake? He hoped not... "No... No of course not. Alby may be my personal servant, but he's also my best friend."

Minho nodded and stopped them both at the door of his bedroom. "I can see myself in that too. My personal servant is also my best friend."

He chuckled and opened the door, then held it open for Newt, who blushed at the display of affection.

Everyone and everything seemed so different here than in his kingdom.

The rooms weren't decorated with gold and diamonds. The people weren't fully covered, and at every moment he wasn't addressed as a Gemma, no, he was addressed as Prince Newton.

Being a Gemma was the worst you could be back home, but here... It seemed that it was worse to be a woman. Is that why they looked so weird at Sonya? Newt could only wonder...

He looked around the room of the Magna. It was huge, with a big window that had a view of a big flower garden, a large bed with red and golden pillows, a soft looking sofa with some smaller red and golden pillows, a fireplace, a study table and a door to another room.

Everything was in the same red as Newt’s outfit.

Minho smiled at Newt’s awestruck face. "It isn't much of a secret that red is my favorite color. That's probably why my father gave you those clothes. You look very good."

Newt blushed and Minho guided the boy to sit on the sofa.

Minho then walked to the study table and grabbed the bottle of wine he kept there along with two glasses.

"You had a long journey. Want some relief?" Minho asked, trying to help Newt adjust and feel at home.

If they needed to have sex and make babies quickly, they should get comfortable soon, Minho thought, yet he still couldn't get himself to think about taking the innocence from this boy.

Newt shook his head. "No... I only drink at official ceremonies."

Minho nodded, and decided not to drink himself too. He needed to know what the sweet looking Gemma was up to. And he wasn't quite consistent after drinking.

"So..." Minho gave the Gemma a glass of clear water, slipping next to Newt on the sofa. "How was the journey?"

Newt took a sip from the glass, which wasn't Crystal like at home, but regular glass. "It was wonderful, thank you. Such wonderful landscapes here." Newt was conscious about the fact that he shouldn't sound too well educated.

Gemmas weren’t allowed to go to school. They didn't learn how to read or write. Even being a prince, Newt didn't get elementary education. Alby secretly taught him though. When his father found out that Newt could read and write, he was punished with a month of living on water and dry bread.

Gemmas learnt about babies, sewing, dancing and pleasing their Anima/Magna.

"Perhaps I can take you for a walk tomorrow. After my training, of course. And if you are willing." Minho suggested with a grin on his face.

Newt smiled and drank some more, suddenly thirsty. "That sounds wonderful, thank you." He put his glass down.

"So, do you still train? I thought you had defeated the beast, isn't the training complete after that?" Newt asked, trying to sound extra interested. He cocked his head to a side, watching the Magna glow in pride. It was almost cute.

"Well, I keep training because I can always be better. Even if it doesn't seem possible to be better than am now." Minho shrugged.

Newt giggled and covered his mouth with a hand when Minho jokingly showed off his muscled arm.

The prince flexed his muscles at Newt, while smirking proudly.

Newt reached out with his hand. "May I?"

Minho smiled smugly, "Well of course."

Newt squeezed Minho's arms before retreating and giggling again.

Minho moved his arm back down. "Yeah, I keep training and getting better."

Newt nodded his head, "I can see that."

Both boys hoped they came around approachable, flirty and of course likeable.

•••

When time came around, Minho had shown Newt around a little. He tried to show how strong he was here and there.

He held Newt close to him enough to come off as sweet and loving. But also like a man.

Newt seemed impressed well enough. Sometimes a bit uncomfortable.

Maybe because of the new clothes? Minho could imagine that dressing up different suddenly must feel weird. Or maybe the fact that he didn't wear any shoes outside? That must be a difference.

But Newt was utterly sweet, and didn’t seem disturbed about the entire arrangement. Which Minho didn't buy.

"So, it's getting late. We should go to the dining table." Minho suggested, while they walked through the gallery of paintings of his ancestors.

Newt smiled at him. Normally at home he needed to change clothes, but here he simply went to dinner. "Sounds wonderful to me." It actually wasn't wonderful. Newt was tired and began to be cranky.

He wasn't in the mood to talk more or make his feet take another step. He wanted to sleep and forget all of it for now.

Minho was leading him to the dining hall, where the queen, the king, Sonya, Alby, and a boy Newt hadn't seen yet, already were present.

His father would send him back to his room with only a glass of water and nothing more, for coming too late.

Newt bowed for the king and the queen; Minho just shrugged as he shoved Newt's chair away from the table to help Newt sit down, then gently pushed him back against the table.

"Good evening, my son and Prince Newton." The king said, while servants brought the food to the table.

Newt smiled at the king. And then to the queen. "Thank you for having me, my Lord."

Alby sat on a spot next to him and gave Newt’s knee a quick touch, silently asking 'are you okay?'

Newt glanced over at him and gave a smile, showing that he was okay and Minho didn't try anything.

"So, was my son good to you, Prince Newton?" The king asked while a plate of unknown food was being served in front of the royal family.

Newt smiled at the delicious sight; it was the traditional Snail salad from back home. "He was very gentle my lord. A very well raised man."

Minho smiled and squeezed Newt's hand that laid gently atop the Mahogany table. "You see father, I'm well mannered."

Then Minho noticed the weird smell of the food that was placed on his plate.

Minho looked up at his father with a confused face. "What is this?" He pocked the weird slimy creature.

Newt stifled a giggle at how disgusted Minho looked.

Alby smiled. "Those are snails. A delicate meal back home. It's one of Newton’s favorites."

Newt blushed when all eyes turned to him.

Minho took a hesitating bite, before gagging and making a face. "Is this really your favorite?" He asked perplexed.

Newt blushed redder. "Uh... Yes..." He felt a little too embarrassed now.

Minho watched as Newt ducked his head to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly feeling guilt hit him, he placed a hand on Newt’s for the second time that night.

"I just need to get familiar with the odd taste..." Minho said and squeezed Newt’s hand. The smaller boy looked at him briefly before his eyes settled on the fork and knife.

His cheeks were still red, but only flushed deeper when Newt realized he never ate with fork or knife. Back home everything was eaten with hands or chopsticks.

Newt quickly stole a glance at Alby, who didn’t look very amused with prince Minho’s behavior, but Newt also noticed that his only friend held the knife in his right hand and the fork in the left one. He didn't hold it tightly, but loosely and gently, as if holding a feather before writing a love letter.

Alby was smart and knew about all kinds of cultures, so he knew how to hold his knife and fork. Sonya had left home for so long, she already learnt how to eat with the new utensil.

"I'm sorry for my son’s behavior. He didn't mean to offend you." The king spoke. Newt finally looked up; he was so embarrassed, he had to duck his head again.

"N-no my lord, it's alright," He glanced at Minho, who looked pretty damn guilty. That lifted Newt's spirit a little, and he smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "It always has to be new before growing old."

Minho sighed in relief. "It sure does."

The dinner went on filled with happy chatter after that.

•••

When it was finished and everyone went to their rooms, Minho and Newt followed king Chang to his study.

The old man opened his door and gestured for Newt and Minho to sit around his study table.

The king sat down in front of them, a pencil and paper in his hands.

"Thank you both for joining me." Newt nodded his head with a small smile, and Minho just shrugged. "This may be the most boring part of the wedding, but it's also the most important."

The king gave the paper to the princes. "This is the contract, that both of you must sign if you want to be married."

Newt took a quick look at the paper. Was this a test if he could read? He could indeed, but not very fast.

"Prince Newton, are you able to read or do we need to read it up?" Newt blushed when Minho watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Newt ducked his head. "I- I am not the finest reader, my Lord, b-but I am able to read..." Newt looked at his hands that were folded on his lap. Today was such an embarrassing day.

The king smiled. "Very well. Read it through, ask questions if you need to."

Minho and Newt both scooted closer to each other and inched towards the table to read what was written on the paper. The words were small and lean.

Some things seemed normal enough for Newt, other things seemed to come out of his father’s own agreements.

"- both traditions will be used in the wedding." Minho read out loud. "What's that supposed to mean?"

King Chang nodded his head. "We want to make everyone comfortable here. For example, we do the traditional tattoo twin of the Ferus family, but you will also be blessed with holy water from the Venustas. We will also mix some other things up. The clothing will match each other."

That seemed interesting to Newt, because his father was all about traditions. But when he kept reading, he noticed that his father did have a great voice in the agreement.

'-if after a year Prince Newton the Gemma doesn't give Prince Minho the Magna a child, he will be forced into heat until there will be a child in him-'

Minho felt sick by reading this. He felt like this wasn't normal for him or for Newt. Doesn't matter where he came from.

"I don't agree with that." He pointed at the part about the heat. Sure, Newt was attractive, but the thought of heat made Minho uncomfortable.

The king looked at where Minho was pointing. "What is not to agree?"

Newt felt suddenly very cold and weird. He felt disgusted by the king. Sure his father wanted this, but King Chang seemed so sweet and caring about his feelings.

"I don't want to put someone in a forced heat. That's just disgusting and sad." His father watched Minho closely.

"Well, make sure he gets pregnant before the time is up then."

They looked each other in the eye, challenging the other to look away. But both the Ferus men were fierce and wanted to show who was fiercer.

Newt just sat there, feeling a little awkward. He quickly kept reading what was more in the agreement.

'-the first Magna child will be trained to be a great king. He will be taken from home to train in Dorne, where the best warriors rise-'

Newt sighed at the thought of pregnancy. That seemed like a lot of work and energy, and then eventually his child will be taken from him... That sounded like a nightmare.

'-the day king Ferus dies, Prince Minho will take the crown and rule over the Potentia kingdom. Prince Newton will stay a prince and keep producing children.'

"Wait... I'll never become a king?" Newt asked king Chang with wide eyes.

The Ferus man looked down at Newt, who was feeling betrayed suddenly.

King Chang sighed, laying a firm hand on Newts cheek. "You need to focus on getting pregnant, nothing else. That would only be too hard for you."

The words were harsh but the voice was gentle, making Newt shiver and tense up under the touch of the king.

Minho grabbed his father’s wrist and pulled it away from Newt’s face. "Don't touch him!"

The king raised an eyebrow, but still sat back down in his chair.

Minho didn't break the eye contact when he himself sat back in his chair.

He grabbed the pencil and signed the contract, muttering a harsh "whatever,” before giving the pencil aggressively to Newt.

Newt gulped before writing his name under the contract. There weren't any more options anyway.

When he put the pencil down, he could see the smug grin of the king.

The old man clapped his hands together and laughed. "Oh, boys. Tomorrow more wedding plans, okay? For now you should go to bed, Newton. I need to talk with my son for a second, he will join you soon."

Newt nodded his head, standing up from his chair, bowing deeply for the king, and smiling at Minho, before walking to the door.

Ready to forget this day.

•••

When Newt stepped into Minho’s and now his room, he turned the fireplace on.

Something he never did before, but had seen Alby do it many times before.

When the fire was fully on, Newt felt a wave of heat wash over his bones. It was still hot outside, so there was no excuse for a fire.

This meant that Newt had to hurry up and burn the letter before Minho would be back, which could be any moment now.

He reached behind his skirt to grab it. It was ruffled and a little torn, but still very readable.

'Newton. There is something you have to do for the sake of your family and life. You have to get a child as quick as possible, which you already knew. But my spies have noticed that the Prince is not very excited to meet you. Make sure he will get excited for you. Else I have to chop your and his heads off. Pretend to be madly in love. Do whatever he says. You know what happens otherwise.'

Newt sighed at his father’s words. The letter. The contract. The journey. The clothes. The food.

Newt's old life was over.

He sat on his knees in front of the fireplace.

He looked into the hot flames of the fire. His arm stretched out to burn the letter forever, ready to leave his father’s voice behind and burn it away. Ready to-

"What are you doing?" Minho asked as he stepped inside of the room.

Newt gasped, eyes wide when he saw Minho standing there.

He was caught doing the only order his father gave him.

Both boys stared at each other. It could’ve been ten seconds but it also could’ve been ten minutes.

Newt gulped before, in one quick motion, throwing the letter in the fire.

He heard Minho curse and run in at fast speed to the fireplace. Without hesitation, he grabbed the letter out of the flames.

It wasn't entirely burnt and appeared still very readable, which made Newt shake with nerve.

He tried to snatch it, but Minho pushed him to the ground and sat on top of Newt’s back, making it hard for the boy to breathe, but Minho was careful not to put down his whole weight on the younger male.

"What did you want to hide from me?" Minho asked the perplexed boy.

Was Minho serious now? This looked like wrestling with a strong four year old.

Newt tried trashing around, but Minho didn't budge. "Tell me, or I will read this to my father."

Newt gasped. "No! Please, please don't! Don't tell anyone. Don't read it, please."

But Minho had already started reading. He raised a puzzled eyebrow (not that Newt saw it, he was still trapped under the bigger boy).

"Your father has spies here?" Minho asked first, making Newt sigh in defeat.

"It seems he has..."

Minho hummed while re-reading the letter. "I don't like the message this letter gives. You don't really like being here, do you?" Minho asked, trying to look at Newt for a reaction.

Newt sighed and shook his head no.

Minho sighed too, standing up and sitting next to where Newt lay sprawled over the floor. "I already suspected that... I was wondering why you were so cheery in such a weird situation."

He helped Newt sit on his butt, which Newt was grateful for. But hw was also scared. Minho wouldn't tell anyone? Would he?

Minho noticed the fear in Newt’s eyes. "Hey..." He reached out to hug the shivering boy. "Hey, don't worry. It's okay. This is also weird for me."

Newt buried his head in Minho's shoulder. "Really?"

Minho sighed and looked at the letter that was clutched in his hand. He rolled his eyes at how cheesy he was feeling suddenly.

"Really. I care about what you feel. You are a human being." And Minho tossed the letter in the fire.

Newt watched it burn with big eyes. He looked at Minho, who was staring at him.

Minho sighed and solemnly looked at Newt. "If we both agree that this isn't what we want, but what we have to do, we should make our own agreement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This is the last fill up chapter. After this chapter comes the wedding, and you know what happenes after a wedding ;) 
> 
> I try to update every week. Inlove making this and I have so many things I want to have happened in it. Don't worry for me to stop :) 
> 
> Love you thank you 
> 
> Please comment


	4. Wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is coming closer by the day, and there are still a lot of things to do. Newt is tired and irritated. Minho gets in trouble with his own feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. New chapter!!!! A little little very little smut warning. Don't expect too much ;) 
> 
> And it took so long for me because it was a hard chapter with a lot of information I wanted to put in, so sorry if it's a little messy. Luv u

Minho woke up earlier than the sun would on a normal day.

Today was different; a little bit of light came from the window, through the gaps on curtains.

The Magna felt a strange weight on his chest, so he opened his eyes, slowly inspecting what was happening.

A soft smile crept on his face when Minho saw that Newt had managed to sprawl over his chest over the night.

Yesterday, when it was time to sleep after talking with each other, everything became awkward.

First, Minho told Newt he only sleeps in his underwear. And when Newt saw the pajama that was specially made for him, it seemed to make him sick. (“This is bloody lingerie!” “Newt, it's hot outside, you'll give in sooner or later on wearing as less clothes as possible, just wait till it’s summer.”)

But when Minho blew the candles out and lay in bed, there was another complication.

Newt, who was exhausted, had walked to the sofa with a pillow, curling uncomfortably on it and declaring it was okay and he'd sleep there tonight. Not being comfortable enough with sleeping in the same bed yet was natural, even if they both didn't want anything from the other at the moment.

"No love making before marriage.' The blond had also muttered tiredly.

Minho had rolled his eyes and gently helped Newt to the bed. The young prince was very wobbly on his legs because of tiredness.

Minho had built a wall with pillows to make sure Newt would feel comfortable to separate them; but now, in the morning, it was Newt who had found his way over the wall into Minho's arms. He was still snoring softly on Minho's chest.

Minho's arms were tightly around the Gemma, and Newt's hands lay gently on Minho's chest.

It had been a while since Minho was so comfortable and he didn't know if he liked it or really shucking felt awkward.

Newt shifted suddenly and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Minho's neck. The young Gemma groaned softly and settled back asleep.

The blonde’s hair tickled Minho, but he refused to ruin the peaceful moment. So he shoved Newt gently lower to his chest, making Newt groan again and roll over. He was now snuggling into Minho's side.

Minho rolled his eyes. He was never a cuddler. So this was all too bizarre now.

He tried to ignore Newts presence and go back to sleep.

•••

There was a loud knock on the door.

It made Newt’s eyes shoot open, and he slowly sat upright.

"Newt?" A loud voice talked outside the door, making Newt groan and lay back in the bed.

Minho chuckled and started shaking the younger prince. "Morning sunshine." He mumbled to where Newt was laying on the bed.

"I see they finally started missing us, aye?" the Magna asked Newt, who was just tired and didn't want to listen.

There was another loud knock on the door, and then Alby stepped into the room.

"Newt how are y-" Alby stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

Newt was pressed almost naked into Minho, who was also pretty naked, one arm holding Newt.

The Sapien was frozen in his spot. What had happened here? Had Minho touched Newt before the wedding? That would be a disgrace for Newt and a disaster for Minho.

"Alby?" Newt asked, straightening his back, and yawned before looking at Minho. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

Alby quickly walked over to Newt, and hugged the young boy tightly. He kissed Newt’s forehead and held him.

"Gods... Are you okay? What happened?" Alby asked the Gemma, who was very relaxed and calm… surprisingly.

"I'm okay... Minho and I... Talked." Newt explained softly, trying to make Alby stop fussing over him, while Minho was watching with a smirk on his face.

Alby looked at Minho suspiciously, not letting go of Newt. "What do you mean 'talked'?"

Minho rolled his eyes; calm and sweet behavior had melted away like snow in the sun. He stood up and stretched his body out.

"Our little sunshine here had been too slow in burning the letter from his father." Minho pointed at Newt, who blushed slightly when Alby looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"But he and I talked a bit after that. We came to the conclusion that both of us didn't want to get married, but we both have no other choice. For this, we are going to set our own agreements. Making our own rules so we are comfortable and the old men are satisfied."

This was a lot to take in for Alby, but he was smart enough to get on track fast. "So... You two agreed with each other? How about making babies and… privacy?"

Newt blushed again, burying his head on Alby's chest in embarrassment. "Don't say that kind of things."

Minho rolled his eyes as he started to change into his train clothes. "We haven't talked over everything yet. But we will. After you two eat something and I train for a while."

Minho took a pair of boots and put them on.

Alby gave the older prince another suspicious glare. "I don't trust you..." He stated.

Minho huffed. "Well... I have no time to win your heart over, so I suggest you talk to my personal servant. He is also a Sapien. He will meet both of you at breakfast."

The Magna walked to the window and opened the curtains, so the bright sunlight spilled into the room.

He locked his gaze with Alby. "I mean no harm, Sir Albert. All I want is a happy ending, for all of us."

He walked towards the door, and before leaving he looked at Newt. "I suggest we go for a walk later. So we can talk some more." And even before Newt was done nodding, Minho had disappeared.

•••

"So, Prince Newton, does our kingdom satisfy you? Is it anything like you imagined?" Thomas asked politely, smiling at both Alby and Newt. It was only the three of them anyway.

Newt smiled back lightly. "I really like it here. I hadn't heard much about this place before, but it's really beautiful." He was kinda proud of himself to already have a good idea about how to use his cutlery.

Alby smiled at Thomas. "We aren't used to the warmth here, but it's very nice actually."

Thomas nodded and hummed. "You two must be in cultural shock. I've read a lot about the Venustas. Their culture keeps fascinating me."

Newt blushed and ducked his head. "T-thank you, Sir Thomas."

"Call me Thomas. That's enough for me. We'll have to spend a long time together; might as well become friends."

Alby raised his glass to that with a soft expression on his face.

•••

After they’d gotten back from breakfast, Alby went to horse riding with Thomas.

Newt was isolated in the bedroom now. All by himself.

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. If life was going to be like this, he might as well find a hobby...

Normally he had always been with Alby, but Alby was always busy. Newt just followed him around here and there all the time.

From the study, to the library, outside, inside, bedroom, dining hall... Newt had no things to do particularly.

Now, he didn't even know this place. Alby wasn't here. And Newt was feeling extra lonely after Minho leaving.

He was actually looking forward for that walk with Minho. He knew he needed to talk more with the elder boy about what he felt comfortable with.

So Newt decided to close his eyes for a second and enjoy the silence.

Hopefully Minho was going to be in a good mood when they'd talk.

•••

After a short while, Sonya came into the room.

"Hello, Newtie." She gave a faint hint of a smile at the sight of him laying on the sofa. He had hidden his agreements under his dress. (Which was a pretty exotic dress, bright colors and shorter than his knees.)

"Good morning Sonya." He hugged her and scooted over so she could fit next to him on the sofa.

Newt smiled at her. But she didn't return it.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, and she nodded her head once. With sad eyes she sighed.

"I... I can't be here for the wedding." The news made Newt’s insides shudder. His stomach squirmed at the feeling of betrayal.

"B- but... I Thought y-you..." He was trembling and his voice cracked.

Sonya sighed and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm not allowed to train here. I'm not allowed to be here without a guard around me. I'm not allowed to do anything by myself because I'm a woman. I can't stay here. I'm going on with my journey today. I can't stay here doing nothing for my training."

Newt started crying softly in her arms, but didn't beg her to stay.

If he had the choice, he wouldn't stay either.

•••

When Sonya had packed her stuff and kissed his forehead, she left without a trace.

Newt had been alone again for a while, not crying anymore, because he wanted what was the best for Sonya. She was a Magna and she should train to become powerful.

He didn't like holding people back like he does with Alby. Who has no wife, children, or friends. (Besides Newt)

After another hour, Minho came into the room, sweaty and dirty. The older boy had taken a shower, before they both walked to a nice place outside the castle.

•••

"I don't want to sound mean, but I don't want you to get angry or jealous when I fall in love with someone real. We’ll stay married and I’ll keep her or him secret, but you won't stand in the way." Minho said, their arms linked together again as they walked along a river with beautiful fishes swimming in it.

Newt nodded his head. "Fair enough for me."

Minho said, that guards didn't follow them, and that they were completely alone, so their talk was private.

"I also want to talk about children..." Newt said shyly, making Minho huff. "What about children?"

Newt blushed. "Well... My father wants me pregnant as soon as possible... Which means on the wedding night... We need to get to do something." Minho chuckled at how cute Newt blushed and ducked his head.

"I never did anything sexual with anyone, but I can ask my Sapien how everything works without pain, does that assure you?" Minho asked Newt, who looked down at his bare feet walking on the bright green grass.

"Yeah... It does actually." Newt smiled softly and Minho nodded.

"Okay... Ummm... When you're pregnant I don't want to keep being on your side. I want to be able to train five hours a day without you complaining." Newt nodded at that. He knew he was boring company anyway, so that was okay.

"Terrific... So what about how we act in public? Do you already know what we told the people?" Minho asked Newt, who shook his head.

"No, I haven't heard anything." He said and they made a small turn along the river.

Minho sighed. "They really didn't tell you shit, did they?"

Newt shook his head. "I don't think they thought it was necessary..."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Well... It is necessary for me. Anyway... The story is that we kept sending love letters to each other or something and I asked for your hand, so I could finally see you in person. We are madly in love and stuff like that."

Newt giggled at the story. "Who made that up? Did anyone believe that?"

Minho nodded his head. "The entire shucking world did. I think we should act as though we have the biggest crush on each other." They laughed together for a while, before Newt realized something.

"Wait... Do you have a... You know... Do you have a... Uh... Knot?" He blushed redder than a tomato, making Minho laugh again.

"Of course I do, but all I hear about it is that it's very pleasurable to have inside of you. Though, I can't be sure. It's something I can ask Thomas?"

Newt nodded. "Yes please... It scares me a little."

This made Minho smile some more. "Don't worry. I'd never hurt you."

•••

When it was dinner time again, Newt confessed to Minho he never used a fork before.

"Really?" Minho was surprised. "You ate very good yesterday. I didn't notice anything."

This made Newt blush slightly. "Thank you..." He looked Minho in the eye with a smile. "For everything..."

Before Minho could say anything back, the king, Alby, and Thomas walked into the dinner hall.

Newt bowed for the King and Minho just shrugged like always.

The king didn't look happy, but he managed a small smile at Newt, who was pretty scared of him.

"My princes, we've been looking for both of you for hours. We need you both to make some decisions for the wedding. That should be done before dinner." Minho rolled his eyes at his father.

"We can wait for a few hours, father." Minho said sarcastically, making the king snarl a little at him.

"The wedding is planned for next week. You two can't be absent for another entire day, because there are clothes to try on, contracts to sign, and decisions you two should make. Now go quickly to the ball room and meet your wedding planners. I don't want to see both of you before we are back on schedule."

Minho sighed and grabbed Newt's hand. Together they walked to the ballroom.

Newt quickly smiled at Alby, who seemed relaxed and calm, and smiled back.

•••

A young Sapien was the one who planned the wedding.

"Okay this is the deal. The two of you have to make some quick wedding decisions."

The man sat on a chair opposite of the couple. "Weddings always seem easy and fun, but there is a lot of stress and rush."

"We need to get things done fast, so today is decision day, then it's clothes and decoration, and then after all the boring stuff, it's rehearsal. After that it's show time."

Newt had a hard time keeping up and a headache was building from all the wedding talking.

Minho noticed Newt getting uncomfortable, and gently took his hand under the table.

Newt glanced at Minho for a brief moment. Minho didn't look back; he only squeezed Newts hand in reassurance.

Newt sighed and looked back at the man.

"So here we have some different color palettes you have to choose from. We have Purple-Yellow-Light Green, Blue-Purple-Green, Orange-Yellow-Red, and Pink-Blue-Purple."

Newt shrugged lightly. "You can choose, Minho..."

Minho sighed. As if he really cared about this. "Blue Purple Green, I suppose."

The man smiled happily, and started an entire conversation about expecting that answer and it actually was the best choice...

Newt knew he wasn't going to survive the wedding.

•••

When six hours later, every decision possible to make, was made, Minho finally noticed that Newt had fallen asleep with head rested on the table, on top of his folded arms.

The wedding planner had left immediately when he got all the information, which made Minho more than happy.

Now he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

Minho poked Newt in the stomach. "Wake up." He said tiredly, his own eyes drooping slightly. "Sunshine... You shouldn't sleep here..." Newt was fast asleep and didn't wake up.

Minho leaned on his own arms on the desk, which was suddenly very comfortable to lay on. "Newt... We got to..." But he was asleep before he could keep speaking.

•••

"That looks great on you."

Newt was motioned to turn another lap around himself to reveal the dress to the entire room of servants and designers.

"Your forms really come out in this." The designer smiled proudly. It was the first Gemma Newt met in the new kingdom; he never actually met a Gemma woman here.

Newt didn't really enjoy dress fitting. He has been dressed up and down since five in the morning until now, nine in the evening.

Alby had come in several times to bring food and drinks. He stayed for hours, talking about nothing, before leaving for wedding business he had to deal with.

Newt sighed when two servants took off the dress he wore and four others put a new one on him.

He tried to hide his annoyance, because this looked exactly the same as the other dress. It even felt the same.

"This one is gorgeous!" The designer smiled and the servants helped Newt fasten the dress.

"The pearls make you look like an angel. Yes, I love it." The designer put a pearl necklace around Newts neck.

"You look like a bride now. A beautiful Gemma, ready for your Magna. To be taken by him."

Newt blushed. That was too personal to talk about with a designer.

"Oh, please, my prince, don't tense up! I know it must be a little odd, but he'll jump on you and rip this dress off quicker than you expect! I Promise!"

Newt held his tears back.  
•••

Minho rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. That's not true."

Thomas was the one to roll his eyes now, "You come to me for information on how to take care of him. That means you care about him."

Minho huffed. "Nonsense." He looked at his clothes in the mirror. "He is just scared of sex and babies. I don't want him uncomfortable or crying while it's my freaking first time."

"It's also his first time. Purity is everything in their culture. It’s clear you do like him. Watch out not to do anything stupid because of that."

Minho sighed and took the wedding clothes off, muttering whatever in Thomas' direction.

"Start with the stupid information about sex or I'll ask someone who does obey me." Minho angrily growled, making Thomas laugh and sit back in a chair.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it, shank."  
•••

Minho was back in his room. Thomas had written some things on a paper for him, so he wouldn't forget and could read over it.

Some interesting things stood between all the information. Things Minho didn't learn at school or ever thought about.

It felt weird for him thinking about sex with Newt, who was small, young and so damn innocent. But somehow it also didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Newt was beautiful, sweet, cute, and understanding. Minho liked talking to Newt and spending time with him.

Maybe he did really start liking Newt in a way he didn’t expect he would?

•••  
The king sighed when Minho walked into the room.

"My son?" He questioned, making Minho annoyed.

"I have to speak to you about Newton."

The king smiled. "Your soon-to-be-Anima you mean. Isn't it exciting? A wedding makes a lot of people happy. The kingdom is shining with happiness and of course the Venustas gold-" the King laughed deeply, before Minho cut him off.

"Do I have to give Newt a claiming mark?"

His father huffed. "Duh. Else it's not marriage. Haven't you learned anything at school?"

Minho sighed and closed the door behind himself, blocking the guards away.

"If I give Newton a mating mark, he will be my submissive when I bite the mark again. He will obey me in any way and won't do anything else but that."

His father nodded as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Father, I don't want to have such power over him. That's not healthy!"

The king groaned. "A wedding isn't a wedding without a mating mark. I don't want to hear anything else about it. Understood?"

Minho wanted to spit in the man’s face.

•••

Alby opened the bedroom door of the prince.

Minho looked up from where he was reading on the bed.

"So you two are done with wedding arrangements?" The Magna smiled when Alby rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Albert. Everyone shucking hates the wedding."

The Sapien easily carried the sleeping Gemma inside the room.

He softly laid Newt on the bed and changed his clothes gently to his pajamas. The Gemma didn't wake up, which was good. It has indeed been a long day.

Alby looked at Minho, who was watching the others with interest.

"Don't ever hurt him." Alby said dangerously. "Don't ever scare him. Don't ever make it hard for him."

The Sapien tucked Newt warmly under the blanket. "I don't care who you are. I don't care if you can send an army after me. I’ll kill you if Newt ever suffers because of you."

Alby held Minho's gaze sharply. "Understood?" His voice didn't shake or hesitate; Minho knew he'd be dead if he disobeyed Alby.

So Minho nodded his head once, making Alby nod back.

"Good."  
•••

Minho woke up in the morning to see Newt was gone.

This surprised Minho, because he wanted to talk about the mating process.

The Magna sighed and got out of his bed.

Today will be a rehearsal day, which was scheduled for after breakfast, then again before lunch, and then after diner.

Tomorrow will look the same way. Minho's first rehearsal was with Newt, second without and third with. Maybe he would find time to talk with Newt between those moments.

He stood up to walk to the bathroom, when he noticed that Newt was fast asleep on the sofa.

Minho clearly remembered Alby laying Newt in the bed. So the blond had moved to the couch himself...

That hurt Minho more than he wanted to admit.

•••  
"Okay Minho, first you say your text, then Newt goes. Than the priest will, and after that you two repeat after him together. Clear?" The wedding planner asked, making both boys nod.

"Okay. Try it."

Minho cleared his throat, moving in his chair to look Newt in the eye. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Newt smiled shyly at Minho. "I promise to be your loved. I promise to be your friend. I promise to be your co-parent. I promise to be your biggest fan. I promise to be your love and to please you every way I can. I promise to the Gods to give my life over to you. I promise to love you."

The wedding planner nodded his head. "Sure. That was okay, but say it with more emotion. Feel it. Promise everything for real this time. Come on, do it again."

Newt blushed and cleared his throat, avoiding Minho's eyes. "I promise to be-" He started again.

•••

"Newton what do you know about Anima mating coupling?" The old Sapien doctor asked Newt, who was laying on his stomach on the examination table.

"N-not much, Sir..."

The man pushed Newt's butt cheeks open and watched the Gemma's hole.

"Hmmm... You seem very clean and healthy. That's good."

The doctor looked closer. "You are very tight. Still a virgin, beautiful I have to say for a knot."

Newt blushed some more, but tensed up when the man really started touching him more.

"I won't go deep. Would spoil your purity, but I really need to tell you you'll love the coupling. Your body is perfect for it."

Newt sighed. "Great..."

The man hummed. "It's important to do all the Magna asks you to. Keeps you alive."

That was something Newt heard before...

•••

"I might like you." Minho confessed to Newt while they sat alone at the dinner table.

Newt chocked on the apple he ate. "W-what?"

Minho sighed, putting his food down. "I just think you're attractive and you keep being on my mind... I just like you..."

This made Newt smile a little through his shock. Minho seemed very nervous to tell this.

"Well... That's okay." He scooted closer. "You might as well like me and we quickly make a child... The doctor examined me today and he said I was good for mating." Newt didn't say he also thought Minho was attractive…

Minho smiled and took Newt's hand. "My doctor told me I have an unusually big knot, which means I can help you provide children faster and easier." This made Newt feel a little sick, but he didn't say anything about it.

He just sighed and took another bite from his apple with his free hand - Minho still held the other one.

"Where is Sonya? Haven't seen her around." Minho suddenly said, making Newt try to lie, but he knew Minho wouldn't buy it.

"She left... So she could continue training. She couldn't do it here, so she left without a big deal, but I'm scared the king may feel disrespected..." The thought scared Newt. He already had no friends here. He couldn't afford enemies.

Minho nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sunshine. I'll come up with an excuse. I won't let my dad hurt you."

Newt smiled and ducked his head.

"Thanks..."

•••

Newt smiled as Alby walked with him to the bathroom.

"I've been waiting till you'd come." Newt said while striping off his clothes with Alby helping him slightly.

"Well, I'm all free for you now." When Newt was undressed, Alby helped him into the bathtub, which was built specially for Newt, who preferred bath over shower.

He sighed when the warm steaming water came in touch with his body.

"This is so good." Newt smiled softly when Alby started washing his hair, using his usual coconut oil to make Newt's hair as soft as it was.

Alby hummed a song in Newt's ear while pouring water over him.

"You'll be okay. I'm here." He said suddenly, making Newt look at him with big innocent eyes.

"I know..." The prince smiled and kissed Alby's cheek. "You always are."

Alby sighed and cleaned Newt some more.

"You're like a father to me. I love you." The Gemma said, making Alby look at him with a smile. "I love you more."

•••

A few rooms away Minho lay on his back on the king-sized bed.

He desperately pushed his pants off because they became too tight for him.

He had been thinking about Newt's examination. How Newt was being checked if his ass was good for Minho's knot.

Minho couldn't help but imagine how Newt would look like...

When the Magna pushed his underwear down too, his cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach. It was red, swollen, and weeping precome.

"Shuck…" He muttered, gently taking himself in his hand with a small sigh.

He groaned a tiny “Damn…” and moved his hand up and down slowly. "Newt..." Minho couldn’t help but think about the boy.

How his mouth would look like, wide open and drooling for Minho's cock. Too big for his mouth. Tears in his eyes and moans muffled by the flesh in his mouth.

Or how Newt’s hole would fit perfect with Minho’s shaft. How Minho would thrust into Newt until the boy is a begging mess for his knot. Tight in Newt, who’d cry out when the knot catches his tight beautiful rim.

Minho came with a loud grunt, eyes squeezed closed, hand messy with come.

"Oh, shuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applause for my beta reader @NewtPorn followe her on tumblr pretty pleeeease 
> 
> And sorry for the chapter. It was hard and I got frustrated and I really don't want to disappoint you guys. Sorry sorry sorry!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Next chapter will be the wedding. The actual wedding.


	5. Wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE WEDDING!!! YAAAAAAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I updated looooool hahaahahha. Sorry for the long waiting ugh I'm horrible sorry sorry sorry 
> 
> Anyway, no smut but some fluff. A lot of minewt :)

It was today.

Today it was happening.

Today is the day Magna Prince Minho Ferus will marry Gemma Prince Newton Venusta and take the boy as his Anima.

The two kingdoms were going crazy. A big part of the Venusta kingdom came to watch the wedding and get a glimpse of the party.

The Capital was over flowed with people who came to celebrate. Artists all over the world came to paint the Animas on their big day and sell their work for a lot of gold.

The sun was shining brightly and the wind blew softly. No cloud was to be seen in the blue sky.

Children were running around in the streets, cheering happily and singing ditties about welfare and true love.

Older people were smiling, no war anymore in their lives. All they'll see from now on is happiness and children, which was all they fought for.

Today will indeed go into history books and will not be forgotten fast.

Neither for the people of both kingdoms, nor for Prince Minho, who never felt as nervous as now.

The world was spinning as Thomas helped him into his suit.

He knew this day would be coming soon, but time appeared to have no mercy at all. So many thoughts came swaying into his mind, making him feel dizzy. So many reasons to believe it was too soon to be doing this now.

He wasn't ready for marriage.

But hell, he was ready for Newt.

"So… It has begun. Today, you, my friend, will be a man." his most loyal friend, Thomas, said.

"Yeah..." Minho managed, without puking all over the dressing room.

Thomas laughed a little, making sure everything on Minho looked alright, before stepping away so they could look into the mirror.

Minho sighed softly. He looked like a good Magna, his muscles bulging on display to everyone, his posture upright and full of strength.

"I know it's so fast and probably very weird, but you do look magnificent enough for this great event. Everyone thinks it's great. And you can pretend like it's great too." Thomas encouraged him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder.

Minho nodded at him. "You're right. This is the best thing that ever happened to this kingdom and I must feel honored to be the one bringing it upon my people. I'll be the king soon. This is who I’m supposed to be."

Thomas smiled softly, eyes gleaming. He was proud of his friend.

There was a knock on the door and a guard stepped in. "My lord, they expect you at the altar now."

Minho nodded briefly. "I'm coming. You are dismissed."

He took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror.

If this was his fate, so let it be.

•••

Alby watched as Newt's dress was being fastened so tight on him, that the Prince started to gasp for air a little.

When the servants were done with the boy’s outfit, the wedding planner gave Newt the flower bouquet with a sly smile.

The young Gemma tried to smile back, but he was awfully pale with nerves and the make-up artist had to work hard to hide the bags under his eyes.

"This is your big moment, Prince Newton. You’ll shine more beautifully than any star in our sky." the planner said in a dreamy voice, admiring Newt's dress for a few seconds before stepping away.

Alby led Newt away from people into the hallway where they had to wait until it was time for Newt to go to the altar.

They stood there in a moment of silence, waiting for a guard or servant to open the door and let Newt out to marry Minho.

"Don't worry." Stupid words, Alby knew, but he had to say them. "You will be fine with Minho. He cares about you. He's attractive and gentle. You will be pregnant nice and soon. I'll be here, Thomas will be here and Minho will be here to take care of you. We love you, okay?"

Alby looked at Newt, who was trembling and watching him with tears edging his eyes.

"You will be fine." The older man said again. Just to make sure it was good settled into Newt. He wasn't alone.

The Gemma nodded and let Alby wipe his tears away.

"I love you Alby. Thank you so much for everything." Newt whispered, falling into Alby’s open arms, making sure not to crush the flowers in his hand.

Alby smiled and wrapped his arms around Newt. Tonight his little boy was going to become a man.

There was a knock on the door and then it flew open, revealing Thomas on the other side.

"It's time." He said with a small assuring smile to Newt, before closing the door again.

Alby sighed and released Newt, examining his appearance swiftly for anything that might look wrong or weird.

He found none. Newt looked amazing and ready for the wedding.

"Don't thank me. I'd be nobody without you. Now, come on, it's wedding time. You don't want to make Minho wait, do you?"

The Gemma shook his head. "I don't... Let's go."

•••

Minho stood along at the altar for a while now. The guests were slowly settling in their seats.

There were thousands of people there. Minho spotted his father and mother in VIP seats, close to where he stood. Not far from them, he saw a group of girls and boys who looked similar to Newt.

Minho suspected that they were his soon-to-be-Anima's siblings. They all looked beautiful and very much alike one another. But none of them were Gemmas and Newt was a lot smaller and skinnier.

Minho tried not to keep gaping at them.

The huge place under the open sky was beautifully decorated, totally different from the hell Minho had dreamed about.

The man who was to marry them stood a few steps away from Minho. He was the same person who married his parents. The Sapien was old, but had a friendly smile.

Minho sighed when all the guests were seated and the band began to play on their flutes and harps.

This was really happening, he suddenly realized. This was going to be his life, or at least a very big part of it.

All the guests stood up when two big doors from the palace opened. Minho straightened his back and waited for Newt to slowly come into view.

First came Minho's young nieces, throwing rose paddles over the path Newt would walk on. They wore cute little dresses and had sweet small smiles on their faces.

After that, Alby came out, looking his best, with a small grin drawn on his face. He held his hand out for Newt to take, and the young Gemma finally stepped into the light.

Minho gasped when he saw how beautiful and pure Newt looked in the tight white dress.

The crowd clapped and cheered when Newt came out, an arm around Alby’s and a shy smile on his face.

Minho didn’t realize how he smiled at Newt and the adorable way his cheeks flared with blush from all the attention he was receiving.

They locked eyes for a second, grinning at one another. Then, Newt hid his face behind his flower bouquet and Minho just dropped his gaze to his feet.

He couldn't help but be happy it was Newt and nobody else.

The crowd cheered and laughed happily. It has been years since the two kingdoms got together and in their eyes this was now happening out of true love. It was a wonder.

When they reached the altar, Alby smiled politely at the Magna and the priest. Despite himself, Minho was still grinning, trying to ignore the bubble of uneasiness settled in his stomach. This was his friend Newt. It was going to be okay.

Alby put Newt’s small hand into Minho’s big one, and the Magna gently kissed the Gemma’s knuckles. The crowd blasted with crazy cheers and applause, making Newt blush redder than before.

Alby stepped away, as did the bridesmaids.

The crowd sat down on their chairs once again and the music went softer and softer until it slowly faded away, coming to an end.

Newt stepped up to stand next to Minho and together they faced the priest.

The old Sapien smiled, waiting for everything to go silent so that everyone could clearly hear him.

"Good afternoon, everyone. On this blessed day, we all came together to witness the alliance of Magna Prince Minho Ferus with Gemma Prince Newton Venusta." He started with another of his shabby smiles.

In the distance Minho could already hear people crying and sniffling. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just squeezed Newt's sweating hand tighter.

"You may say your vows now." The priest announced, looking first at Minho and then at Newt.

Minho turned to Newt and cleared his throat. He looked right into the Gemma’s shining eyes and seeing them so bright and so alive warmed his heart.

Minho couldn't believe that out of all the stupid Sapiens and Magnas in this world he was the one to marry Newt.

Softly, he began his practiced speech, the entire crowd hanging on every word he said.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness-" One of the ring carriers gave Minho the beautiful shining golden ring.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Newt blushed and gave Minho a bashful smile as the Magna slipped the ring around Newt's delicate finger.

The priest smiled and the crowd buzzed with excitement as Newt prepared to say his vow.

"I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I go. Whatever you'll face, I'll face. For good or ill. In happiness or sadness. With this said, I want to be taken as your Anima and give myself to no other." And he placed the ring around Minho's finger.

The priest nodded with satisfaction and looked at both of them. "If anyone objects to the union of this Magna and this Gemma, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Crippling silence filled the air, as though everyone was afraid that a wrong taken breath could destroy the joyful atmosphere, and when the priest continued with a “Well, then” a collective sigh of relief echoed through the space.

"You may now bite your Anima." The priest said importantly, nodding at Minho, who suddenly felt terrified. Was he supposed to bite Newt just like this? How was he meant to make it comfortable for his Gemma? In the dreadful moment of engrossing panic he didn’t acknowledge how he called Newt his in his mind.

He might have done something wrong and ruined the entire affair if it wasn't for Newt, who stepped closer and bared his neck and collarbone.

Minho took a hesitant step forward and closed his eyes. He leaned in and bit as gently as biting could be into the porcelain skin, breaking it open and earning a soft whimper from Newt.

When Minho leaned back, his gaze immediately fixed on Newt’s face. He was ready to apologize, but the priest spoke up. "I now pronounce you as Animas for the rest of your days."

Minho eyed the dark bruise in the form of his teeth under Newt’s collarbone. It made a huge contrast against the Gemma’s pale skin, but somehow it was beautiful. All Minho could think about was...

Mine.

Newt was his.

And at that moment Newt leaned forward and kissed Minho softly on the lips, as that was expected of them.

Minho lips sank into action immediately and he wrapped his arms around Newt's skinny waist, while the smaller boy held onto Minho's neck.

The crowd went crazy. They applauded, cheered and waved their hands frantically, congratulating the couple.

Minho broke the kiss and looked Newt in the eye. "We're shucking married."

Newt giggled and buried his head in Minho's chest. "I know, right?!"

Alby stepped up to them and patted Minho on the back. "Congratulations, Your Highness."

Minho couldn't help but notice that Alby had obviously cried.

Newt smiled and hugged Alby. "Guess what, Alby, I'm married!"

Alby laughed and hugged back tightly. "I noticed... You two are sweet together."

Newt felt so happy and bubbly inside, all fears and anxiety forgotten for a blissful moment. He leaned in to hug Thomas, who stood close by, looking extremely proud.

Minho laughed when he saw everyone just being happy and getting ready to go to the party that was being held after the ceremony.

Being married wasn't too bad now.

•••

When the guests calmed down a little, Newt and Minho found their way away from all the people to finish the last bits of serious business.

The Venustas had one special tradition that both Minho and Newt had to maintain.

Getting a matching tattoo on their body.

It was the two of them and a small amount of guards in the room of the artist. Both still wore their beautiful clothing.

The tattoo artist beamed happily at them. It was a young male Gemma with a friendly smile and a body covered with beautiful tattoos.

"Good afternoon, my lords. How nice to see you! Already decided what’s it gonna be?"

Newt and Minho indeed made their decision. 

Minho was the one to speak, an arm placed around Newt's waist.

"On our lower backs, for me clouds with thunder and lightning surrounding the words 'My Sunshine'. And for Newt, all different kind of red flowers around the word 'My Magna.' Do you think you can handle that before the party?"

The tattoo artist looked thrilled by the idea. "I love it."

He readied his supplies and tools, looking at the newly wedded couple.

"I need access to your lower backs, so maybe you should undress a little if you want my job done." He teased with a smirk, making Newt smile shyly. Minho rolled his eyes and helped Newt lower his dress.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Minho asked while trying to get the boy out of the dress.

Newt blushed, but nodded. "Yes please... I heared it hurts a lot."

Minho smiled and kissed Newt on the cheek quickly.

•••

When they arrived at the party, the place was crowded.

The sound of people celebrating in the villages was hearable even in the palace.

People were happy, drinking, singing, dancing and cheering.

There were no sorrows for this moment.

Newt and Minho were both still a little sore because of the tattoos, but both very happy with the result.

It was now finally the time to eat something.

The king and the queen were seated next to their table, together with the other Venustas. And next to that were Alby and Thomas.

Minho and Newt were alone with each other as a married couple.

"We're married." Newt said with a giggle and smiled to the plate with their favorite food.

Minho took a hold of the hand Newt didn't use to eat. "I can hardly believe I married you. It's less horrible than I thought it was going to be."

He hoped that didn't sound too bad.

Newt snorted and took a sip of his wine. "Same for me... If I'm forced to marry, I'm happy it's with you." Because I'm not miserable with you was unsaid. Even though Newt felt it.

Minho sighed as he looked at the claiming bite. The bruise was completely gone, only a faint imprint of his teeth left visible on Newt’s skin.

For some reason it seemed beautiful to Minho and he thought it should always be visible for everyone else, too.

"Everybody keeps looking at us." Newt said, blushing and ducking his head.

Minho laughed and nodded as he saw that indeed they were the middle point of attention.

"I'm going to buy you one of the paintings they made today. I bet you look beautiful on all of them." Minho promised and laughed at how Newt tried (and failed) to stop blushing.

"You do realize we have to go dancing later this evening." Minho added, making Newt groan.

"Yes, I do remember the billion dance lessons we had to take."

Minho laughed again and took another bite of his food.

Then, he looked around the room for people.

Alby was watching them protectively. They made eye contact for a brief moment and the Sapien smiled at Minho. That was slightly surprising.

Minho saw Thomas grinning like a goof at him. The boy was so proud of his friend; he couldn't believe how mature Minho had become.

Minho noticed the group of Newt’s siblings having fun with each other, but they didn't come up to Newt once to congratulate him. Which is very unkind, in Minho's opinion.

"Are those your siblings?" He asked and tried to point at them without being rude.

Newt looked up and nodded, but didn't smile. "Yeah. They don't like me much."

Minho furrowed his brows. "Oh... That's a pity."

"They had to come, else there would be a lot of talking about my family not attending. At least that's what Alby said." Newt explained softly, whispering in Minho's ear.

Minho nodded sadly before turning and whispering back in Newt’s ear. "It doesn't matter. Tonight is your night and you're going to have a lot of fun. There is a huge cake over there-" Minho pointed at the beautiful enormous wedding cake across the room. "There are a billion songs we can dance to, and tonight…” his voice dropped to a seductive growl “I'm going to make you mine." And boldly, he nibbled Newt's earlobe.

He leaned back and wondered if he went too far, but he couldn't help but notice that Newt had scooted closer and a red shade came over his cheeks for the billionth time that day.

•••

When everyone was done eating their meals, it was time for dessert.

The huge wedding cake, with little sculptures of Minho and Newt together on top of it, was brought to the middle of the hall. The couple got a huge knife from one of the cooks and with the blessing from the king they held the knife together and crafted their first slice out of it.

Minho held the piece of cake, and Newt took a bite from it, followed by Minho. The crowd began to cheer and servants came to slice the cake in pieces together for the rest of the guests.

Newt smiled as Minho kept feeding him. "It's delicious."

Minho laughed and smudged a little bit of whipped cream on the tip of Newt's nose with a gentle finger.

"Oops... You've got something there."

Newt tried to look at his nose, crossing his eyes, but it didn't work, so Minho kissed it away. "All done, Sunshine."

Newt giggled and took the cake from Minho, and this time he fed Minho instead of the other way around.

Minho didn't mind and ate from Newt's hand.

"Aren't you two sweet." Said Thomas, appearing next to the couple out of nowhere, accompanied by Alby, both with a piece of cake in their hands.

Newt smiled and Minho placed a hand around his waist. "How are you two doing?" The Magna asked politely, not too happy about their little moment being over.

Alby grinned like a proud father. "I can't help but be proud of you Newt. You look so grown up all of a sudden."

Newt felt a bolt of warmth revolt in his stomach at the sound of those words. Never was someone proud of him, except of course Alby, his only best friend since he came to this world. "Thank you Alby. I wouldn't have been here without you."

Minho felt a little like a third wheel in the conversation, but he was lucky Thomas was there too. "I'm also proud, shuck face. From an uncaring piece of klunk you became a romantic shank. I'd almost cry."

Mingo laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's time to dance, I think..." He glanced at the dance floor, still empty. People were not to dance until he and Newt had the first dance. 

Alby nodded. "I think so too. Maybe we can talk some more later." He gave Newt a last glance and kissed his cheek. "I want to have a dance too."

Newt nodded happily, then grabbed a handkerchief to clean his and Minho's cake-sticky fingers.

Minho intertwined their fingers. "It's time to dance."

•••

Everyone in the room fell silent as Minho took Newt's left hand, other hand resting on the blonde’s waist.

Minho pressed Newt closer, so there was no space left between them. The Gemma had to look up to stare in Minho's eyes.

They swayed with the soft music playing in the background, moving back and forth, spinning in dizzy circles.

Everyone was looking at the two, admiring or despising them.

It didn't really matter to Newt and Minho. They danced happily for a while before the other couples joined them on the floor.

Minho buried his head in Newt's collarbone. Lips hovering over the claim mark.

Newt couldn't help but hold harder onto Minho as his legs went weak when his skin connected with Minho's.

"If I bite you here again, you will submit to anything I ask you. And I mean anything." Minho whispered and Newt shuddered.

The Magna chuckled lowly and kissed the mark again. "Don't worry, the effect is temporary. Until I bite it again."

Newt clung impossibly closer onto Minho. His body began to shudder with every other breath he took. 

Minho darted his tongue out and licked the mark. "You smell so nice Newt... I don't know what's gotten into me."

Minho looked up into Newt's wide eyes. Scared and excited. Nervous and curious.

He pressed Newt harder against himself, closing his eyes. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe we're married."

Newt nodded his head slowly, with as much confidence as he could master. 

"Me neither." He whispered. That was when he noticed that they were still dancing. The room was full of dancing people.

"I don't think my life is going to be a misery with you." Newt added, making Minho smile happily.

"Good that."

And they kept dancing.

•••

After they danced to a few more songs, Minho gave Newt to Alby, so he could rest for a moment.

Newt and Alby danced to a quiet and slow song, a respectful distance between them since Newt was married now.

Alby leaned a little closer to whisper in Newt’s ear.

"The wedding night is coming. Are you prepared?"

Newt nodded slightly, getting a little nervous suddenly.

"Good. Minho looks ready to ravish you." Alby chuckled lowly before swirling Newt around beautifully.

"He will be gentle of course, but he's possessive." Alby added, making Newt swallow audibly.

They danced to the soft rhythm for a second, not saying anything.

"Remember to open yourself up. You will of course be wet, but you don't know how big Minho is. I made sure there is lube in your room."

Newt flushed, hearing all of this in public, but he knew it is necessary.

"Be careful. If something hurts, look him in the eye and use his status name. Getting their name from their Anima is a sort of a safe word."

Newt nodded and Alby lifted him up into air for two seconds in the dance before putting him down again.

"Last but not least, when he knots you, let all your feelings go. Don't think. Don't move. Just let yourself be knotted and don't worry. It will probably hurt a little tomorrow, but I'll be there to help you."

The Gemma nodded and Alby kissed his hand as the dance was over and it was time for the wedding night.

The crowd began to chatter happily when Minho came up to Newt and took him in his arms, bridal style. He carried the boy out of the room under the sound of people cheering. Minho was smiling all the way through it and Newt was giggling a lot.

He buried his face in Minho's warm neck.

He'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... What are the thoughts? Keep commenting that really helps me with the next chapter and again applause for my beta reader @NewtPorn
> 
> Oh and I have a new blog on tumblr it's tmr-reactions :)   
> And I have Instagram @emma_and_orlando   
> And I have kik @emma_and_orlando
> 
> xxxx tell me what you think


	6. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT CHAPTER IS OOOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't laugh at me :(

Newt glanced up at Minho for a second before looking at the floor again.

"So... we're taking a bath." He bit his lip and sat on the edge of the tub.

Minho smiled and walked closer to him. "I know how much you enjoy them... I thought it would be nice after such a long day." He gently pressed his palm to Newt’s lower back, feeling Newt shudder under his touch.

Leaning down, he let his lips brush against Newt’s ear. “I just want you to relax…”

Newt swallowed hard.

“…and enjoy tonight.”

"That sounds g-good," the blonde mumbled, looking down at their feet.

Minho smiled and kissed Newt's cheek. With swift fingers, he unzipped the wedding dress, keeping eye contact with his Anima all the way through.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous today..." He commented with another one of those sweet smiles.

Newt’s eyes shied away to the floor but Minho grasped his chin and tilted it back up. Young, innocent eyes stared at him, obvious fear dancing in them like a little deer caught in the headlights. 

Minho caressed his cheek. "Don't worry... I'll make it feel good."

Newt blinked at him with wide fearful eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Minho’s thumb rubbed slow soothing circles and Newt took a deep breath to calm the pace of his heartbeat. His eyes heaved closed and then the next second there were lips capturing his and stealing his breath. Minho traced his tongue over Newt's red lips, hand ghosting back to undress him. Newt whimpered when he felt Minho's tongue brushing his, hands clenching tighter to hold on to him.

His dress was being tugged down so he untangled himself from Minho shakily and let the clothing fall down to the ground. Minho watched him with a dark look in his eyes. His body responded fast to the sight of Newt without clothes.

"You're beautiful," Minho complimented while he lazily worked himself out of his clothes. 

"Thank you... So are you." Newt breathed out, amazed by the way his body heated up when Minho touched him.

Minho’s eyes raked all over Newt's naked form. He had long pale legs. Big brown eyes. Pink nipples. A semi-hard cock. Flawless, porcelain skin, flushed red. H smelled like pure pleasure.

Minho yanked his shirt over his head and dropped his pants to the ground, keeping his eyes focused on a trembling Newt. He licked his lips when Newt’s gaze dropped to the Asian's manhood.

"I-it's so... b-big." Newt stuttered with wide eyes and tried to hide his own erection.

Minho shook his head, stepping closer and gently pulled Newt's wrists away. "Don't hide yourself. You're beautiful."

Newt blushed and splayed his hands over Minho's toned chest. His fingers slid down the smooth skin, feeling its each delicate curve, enjoying the heat it radiated. "You're so... hot," he blurted out with the softest smile Minho could hardly handle.

"I do my best,” he said playfully, making Newt shake his head and laugh.

After a few seconds of silence he took Newt in his arms and carried his Anima to the bathtub. It was big enough to fit them both without any body contact. Minho let Newt step in first; he moved down to the far corner, looking happy in the warmth, body hidden behind the bubbles.

Then, taking a careful step forward, Minho sunk in himself, relieved that his body could get some release too.

They both grabbed a washcloth from next to the bathtub and started scrubbing themselves clean. Newt was a lot slower because it was normally Alby who did it for him. Minho gave him a smile from the other side of the big tub.

Newt shyly smiled back, hoping his blush wasn’t as bright as it felt on his cheeks.

They kept cleaning themselves; it felt nice to get rid of the sweat from hours of dancing.

 

Newt bit his lip after a long time of silence. Both were obviously affected by each other's company, but the Gemma was finding it harder to cope.

"Can I… um, come closer?"

Minho nodded, washcloth forgotten, and opened his arms as an invitation.

Newt swam over, but his foot slipped at the bottom of the tub and he fell face first into Minho's arms. His ears burned with embarrassment.

"G-gods, I'm sorry,” he murmured, suddenly very aware that their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

Minho smiled and fixed Newt on his lap. Their hips rolled together deviously and shivers rocketed down their spines.

Newt moaned softly, completely new to this feeling, overwhelmed by its heat and intimacy. His face hid in the crook of Minho's neck.

"D-do that again... please,” he asked shakily, nails digging in Minho's shoulders.

Minho complied and shifted his lower body again. He controlled the movement by holding Newt's hips firmly.

Newt let out another breathy moan, before attaching his lips to Minho's. He flicked his tongue against Minho's in a way that was not at all shy and then sucked the Magna's bottom lip into his mouth.

Minho pulled Newt impossibly closer to himself, intoxicated by the act. His hands slid down, deeper into the water to cup Newt’s ass.

Newt unattached their lips for a moment to gasp at the firm hands that spread his cheeks.

Minho tugged on Newt's earlobe with his teeth. "You're so pretty," he purred, feeling the unsustainable urge to praise Newt for simply existing. 

Newt's breath hitched as a firm finger entered him. It wasn’t what Newt had been expecting. Suddenly, the dizziness that had clouded his mind evaporated. The intruder hurt and it made Newt feel uncomfortable. He tried to recall what Alby has been telling him about this, but his brain didn’t seem to work straight. 

"It hurts." Newt whispered, hoping Minho would hear it.

"I know. I know, baby, it will get better, I promise," Minho reassured in a soft voice. "You're doing great,” he encouraged while kissing down Newt's neck to distract him from the pain.

Newt’s head fell back, hands curling in the back of Minho’s neck. He sighed contently as Minho sucked on a sweet spot under his jawline.

A wave of pleasure had Newt shuddering in his lover’s arms and the slick started flowing out. That was when both of them noticed how incredibly wet Newt actually was.

Slick felt different from the hot water around them, slippier, and Minho couldn’t help the twitch in his cock at the realization that he made Newt feel this way.

Newt’s hips shifted on top of him. Suddenly, the finger didn't fit as tight anymore.

Newt melted onto Minho's toned chest. "Please..."

Minho closed his eyes and pushed his finger deeper into the slickly hole.

He kept moving back and forth, in and out, until Newt didn't clench around it anymore and then he pushed a second finger inside. Newt bit back a moan as Minho scissored the fingers. He went deeper and deeper and Newt felt himself somewhat relaxing.

When Minho put the third finger in, he went so deep that he found a bundle of nerves inside Newt. It made the Gemma see stars.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked, fingers still inside Newt.

Newt nodded his head eagerly; he still had his eyes closed and held his grip tight on Minho. "That felt so g-good… D-do it again, please..."

Minho gave him a peck on the lips before sliding his fingers deep into the slick hole again. This time Newt cried out and arched his hips onto Minho's.

"Shuck, Newt..." Minho was incredibly hard now and couldn’t keep his mind straight.

Newt looked up at him, lips trembling. "Take me. Take me now,” he pleaded.

Minho looked at Newt and took the situation in. Newt's whole body was flushed and he was sweating just as much as Minho. He was pleading for more. For sex.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Minho asked, just in case.

He moved his fingers some more, working a wave of moans out of Newt's mouth. The blonde nodded enthusiastically and Minho swore under his breath. 

"You're so, so tight... And so wet for me."

Newt choked out a sound as Minho started massaging his prostate. "Oh... M-minho..."

Minho shushed him by pressing their lips together. They kissed for a while, Newt on top of Minho, occupying a ridiculously small space together in this enormous bathtub. 

"You need to be ready for my knot. I don't want you to get hurt," Minho explained, pulling away. He decided it was probably time to do the next step.

But Newt didn't listen. He started bouncing on Minho's fingers.

Newt bit his bottom lip to silence his own moans, while using Minho's fingers to get pleasure. "It feels s-so good,” he chocked out.

Minho looked in pure awe at how Newt fucked himself on his fingers, still managing to look so damn innocent with his big doe eyes. It was an incredibly, breathtakingly hot sight. 

His mouth hung slightly open, and his member twitched again.

"Please, Min,” Newt suddenly pulled Minho's fingers out. His eyes were completely dark with lust. Pleasure took full power over him. "Please. Please. Please... I need you, please..."

Feeling desperate, Newt reached into the water, and with slender fingers took the base of Minho's erection in his hand.

Minho threw his head back in pleasure and it bumped against the wall behind him. He was so craved for attention that a simple touch had him gasping. "Shit Newt. Baby, I think you shoul-"

He was cut off when he felt Newt lift himself up. The blonde was trying to position himself on top of Minho's cockhead.

"Wait, baby, please- Newt. "

Minho quickly took a hold of Newt's hips.

The Gemma whined, tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to wriggle out of the grip. "M-Minho please. Please I need it now."

Minho kissed him on the lips, but Newt still whined. "Minho no... No. Please."

The Magna didn't stop and kissed again and again.

"I need it in me, Min." Another kiss…

Slowly Newt calmed down enough so that Minho didn't have to hold him down anymore. He gave another reassuring kiss on Newt's forehead.

"Believe me, Newt, you don't want your first time in a bath. I want you comfortable and warm in our bed."

Newt whimpered and leaned in to kiss Minho again.

"I promise to give you all you need, let’s just get out of this wet place, yeah?" He teasingly squeezed Newt's ass.

Newt's breath hitched and he looked up at Minho through wet eyelashes. "O-okay..."

Minho grinned at him and kissed him again.

He used his strong arms to carry Newt up from the bathtub, smiling at how Newt immediately shivered at the sudden cold. He gently bundled Newt up in a towel and then grabbed one for himself.

Minho took a few steps back so they wouldn't crash into each other while drying up.

He watched as Newt turned his back on him with bright red cheeks and cleaned himself from head to toe.

Minho was soon done. He threw his towel somewhere in the corner of the room and silently approached Newt, who was now bending over to dry his legs.

In a swift movement Minho grabbed Newt by the waist and lifted him up.

Newt yelped in surprise as his feet suddenly left the ground. He giggled in Minho's arms like a child, while being carried out of the bathroom. 

Minho dropped Newt gently down on their king-sized bed, making the blonde bounce up and down for a short moment. Then, the Magna hovered on top of Newt with only utter adoration in his eyes.

Minho's uneven breathes were hitting his face and it created this slight ticklish feeling down in his pelvis. It was tormentingly pleasurable. 

The space between them was barely a few inches. They shared breaths and body heat.

They were too close to each other, but too far at the same time.

Newt whined in frustration, unable to take this anymore. His adorable frown made Minho grin slightly and lean down to kiss him deeply.

Everything Newt was ever scared of disappeared at that very moment.

The air seemed to vanish when Minho started kissing down Newt's neck and sucked onto their claim mark. Newt gasped and closed his eyes tightly, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Minho gave the mark a soft kiss. "How does that feel?"

Newt let out a small moan. "I-it feels so, so good. P-please, more."

Newt spread his long pale legs, eyes opening to look at Minho seriously. "I'm ready Min," he said determinedly as Minho's hands gently guided Newt's legs to spread wider.

Minho grabbed a pillow and put it under Newt swiftly. He took a moment to watch the scenery before him; this gorgeous creature that was ready to do anything for him. 

"Min," Newt prompted with another frustrated whine. His entrance twitched slightly.

The pressure became too much to endure.

Minho smoothly seated himself between Newt's legs and took his cock in his hand. He guided it down to Newt's hole, propping it in place with as much self-control as he had.

Gently and slowly, he moved the dripping head inside the tight heat.

Newt made a strangled noise. His entire body went tense and his hands shook slightly.

Minho looked down at him to see his face screwed up in pain. Minho gently brought his hand to Newt's red erection and started to stroke it slowly. He gently squeezed Newt's dripping head and swirled his thumb over the slit.

Newt made another strangled noise, all coherent thoughts flying out and away. His eyes rolled back into his head and he just wanted to cry out about how good it felt.

Minho's skilled fingers wrapped a little tighter around Newt's cock, pumping awfully slow. He let his fingernails gently rake the underside of Newt's length.

"Have you never done this to yourself, my love?" Minho purred, slowly moving his erection an inch deeper into Newt.

Newt shook his head, his hips buckling up at their own. "N-no... B-but It feels so g-good."

Minho hummed and kissed Newt's temple. "You never… touched yourself in an intimate way?"

Newt moaned again when Minho inched deeper inside him. "No... I never."

Minho grinned down at him. "I am the first one to ever touch you like this?"

Newt closed his eyes and whimpered when Minho squeezed harder and started moving his hips at a faster pace. "Y-yes..."

Minho leaned closer and closer until hovering inches away from Newt's mouth. "That means you're all mine."

Newt opened his eyes and bit his lip coyly. "All yours."

Minho smiled softly at him before rocking his hips slightly harder.

A loud moan left Newt's lips. Minho looked at him with eyes full of affection, before rolling his hips again.

There was pain. There was an uncomfortable burning feeling inside Newt, but none of that mattered anymore when Minho set a very, very slow pace.

The world changed around them. The air was tight and warm. Time had no meaning as Newt felt the utter feeling of real pleasure.

He wrapped his legs around Minho's waist. The pace went a little faster, because they moved smoother together.

Minho leaned down to kiss Newt desperately on the lips, silencing all the moans that left the overwhelmed Gemma. Newt's nails dug into Minho's back, leaving angry red marks, but Minho didn’t mind, didn’t care. He lost control. His pulled halfway out of Newt and slammed back in, thrusting without mercy. 

Minho's lips started sucking hickeys all over Newt's neck and chest. He played with Newt's nipples and drooling cock.

Newt never felt such pleasure before. His skin tingled with beautiful pain from Minho's teeth and lips, while Minho’s cock rammed mercilessly into his prostate.

Begs, and pleas left his mouth. Cries of pleasure and pants rolled over lips.

Minho had him. Minho had Newt tightly in his hands, fucking onto him like their lives depended on it. 

Newt just closed his eyes and held on to Minho, who has the upper hand in the situation.

Suddenly, Minho changed the angle, and Newt swore he saw stars as the loudest cry so far left his mouth. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced. Everything was flying and glowing. He was sweating and dripping, feeling dirty and used in the best ways.

Minho filled him up so well. With every possible way, he was full. Minho was so, so far. So deep. So good.

His body was aching, tired – no, exhausted even. He couldn't imagine the pain tomorrow, but he found that he didn’t care. He couldn’t care less as long as he kept feeling the way he did right now.

Minho had a firm grip on his hips, controlling all possible movements. He kissed Newt's lips again, not caring that they were red, swollen and slightly bleeding. He raked a hand through Newt's still wet hair, never slowing his pace down.

Newt never felt so light, as if all the pressure, pain and tension of his life floated out of his body. There was only left the blissful feeling of being taken by his lover.

Minho groaned on top of him. The sound seemed to impossibly add on to Newt’s pleasure.

The blonde gasped loudly as his body suddenly tensed when Minho slammed in impossibly harder, hitting Newt's prostate over and over, faster and faster until a bright white blinded filled Newt's vision and the sound of bliss filled his ears.

His entire body shook as the soft croaked gasp of Minho's name left his lips.

The biggest amount of pleasure he ever felt filled his mind and shut the rest of the world out.

Newt reached his peak and came on his stomach.

 

Minho watched how Newt fell apart under him. It was too much to handle, especially as the walls closed tighter around him, squeezing his cock even more and he couldn't hold it back anymore either.

He let out a broken moan and came deep inside of Newt.

The world was still spinning when Newt opened his eyes. He was shaking and still filled to the edge.

He tried to sit up, but suddenly he felt the weight of Minho's body on him. Newt tried to push him off, but he wasn't strong enough. Minho, however, got the hint and placed his elbows on either side of Newt's head to prop himself up.

The Magna rocked his hips slightly forward, still buried deliciously deep inside his mate.

Newt choked out an exhausted moan. The pain was there. The over sensitivity was painful. It was too pleasurable. It was too much.

"S-stop," he whimpered, but Minho kissed his nose and shook his head tiredly.

"It's my knot," he explained, hands slowly raking down Newt's chest.

Newt cried out when he felt Minho's cock swell up inside of him. Happiness, shock and utter panic shook through him, all at the same time.

"M-minho... S-shuck it's so- big." Newt stuttered, voice almost breaking. His ass hurt and his body ached.

He felt his oversensitive walls tighten around Minho's knot.

Minho shuddered as a wave of pleasure went through his body and came short into Newt.

Newt gasped as he felt Minho’s cum fill him up again slowly and it was an amazing feeling. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back and shaking it.

"T-too good... I can't take it... It's too m-much."

He gasped when another shot of cum filled him up.

Minho moaned and gently grabbed Newt by the hips to roll them over.

The movement wasn't one of Minho's smartest decisions, because his knot pressed precisely onto Newt's sweet-spot and the Gemma came.

His body was in overdrive. It tried to hold the knot and milk it empty, no matter how sore it was or how much it ached.

Minho looked at Newt with tired eyes. The blonde was sprawled on his chest now, shaking in afterglow of pleasure.

The knot was even tighter in, now when they lay in this position, but it was better for Newt to rest.

"Don't worry, my Sunshine," Minho whispered, playing with Newt's hair even though the boy was hardly awake anymore. "You did so well... You still are doing so well. I've got you."

Newt whimpered when Minho accidentally moved his hips again.

"It's okay,” he added softly, trying to show Newt that he was going to be fine. "You've done so well. So good for me."

Newt smiled softly at that. His mind was hazy and he was somewhere high above the clouds.

Minho smiled down at him. "I bet it's hard to sleep with my knot in you?"

Newt made a soft noise, which probably meant a yes.

"If I let you come again, I think you'll be exhausted enough to just fall asleep."

Newt moaned softly, hands curling on Minho's chest. He was too tired to speak. Minho moved his hips up and down in a slow rhythm, holding Newt tight into him.

Newt winced. He was too sore for more.

He tried to push himself up, get away from the pleasure and the knot. But he didn't get anywhere. Only squirmed in his spot.

"Sssh. Newt, you're doing amazing."

Newt shook his head in denial. It didn't feel amazing. It was far more than what he could take.

He was almost sure he will never wake up again and die while being torn into pieces.

"You won't die," Minho said, amused by his mate, who hadn’t realized he said that out loud. "You're mine. And whatever I offer you, you can take." Minho kissed him on the lips. "You love my knot."

And Newt sure as hell did. But it was too much, too deep and too painful.

He had tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "Please..." For what was he begging? For more or to stop?

His body was trembling. It was too much for him. Too much pleasure at once.

"You're built to take my knot. You're raised and checked to take my knot. I know you can take it."

Newt's body tried to figure out where the pleasure ended and the pain started, but nothing made sense anymore.

Minho grabbed one of his ass cheeks firmly and started to squeeze and massage it, before setting his hips on a harder pace. His cock wasn't able to get out of Newt, so he tried to hit Newt's prostate as hard as he could.

Newt tensed up all over again. The oversensitive feelings came back and hit him in the face.

"Almost there..." Minho groaned out, lips hovering over the claiming mark.

Minho kept hitting the special place over and over again until everything became white light for Newt, only to be replaced by darkness.

The world disappeared together with his consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, tips are welcome, but no harsh comments, please? I Really had a hard time with this chapter and a lot of credits to Newtporn

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, thanks for reading


End file.
